One Week Lovers
by RallFreecss
Summary: Selama seminggu penuh, Kuroko harus tinggal di rumah Midorima yang kebetulan sedang ditinggal orang tuanya ke luar kota. Generasi Keajaiban yang lain, tampak kurang setuju dengan ide ini dan diam-diam menguntit keduanya. Sebenarnya, kenapa, ya, Kuroko sampai harus tinggal bersama Midorima selama seminggu? Warn Inside. Tribute for Midorima's Birthday.
1. Day 0 : Tanggung Jawab

**Title :**

 **One Week Lovers**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Story :** **  
** **©Rall Freecss**

 **Pair :  
MidoKuro (main)  
GoMxKuro**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo, OOC, Semi!AU, BL.**

* * *

 **Happy Birthday, Midorima-kun!  
**

* * *

Harusnya, pagi itu pun sama tenangnya dengan Teikou di pagi hari seperti biasanya. Hanya saja, di pagi yang seharusnya damai itu, Kuroko dipaksa lari _sprint_ yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak ada di menu latihannya.

"Kurokocchi!"

"Jangan mendekat, Kise-kun."

Pemuda biru berwajah pucat itu tampak terengah-engah karena sejak tadi sudah hampir 3 kali ia berlari mengitari bangunan tempat mereka berlatih basket itu. Padahal, biasanya disuruh lari keliling lapangan saja ia tak sanggup.

"Kejam, ssu! Aku kan hanya ingin memelukmu!" seru pemuda pirang yang dicurigai sebagai orang yang mendesak si biru untuk terus berlari.

"Pelukanmu membuatku sesak nafas, ku mohon jangan lakukan lagi." Tolak si pucat disela helaan nafasnya yang semakin tersengal-sengal.

Mereka berdua pasti masih saja asik kejar-kejaran seperti potongan adegan film India jika saat itu seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan surat lumut tak berdiri di jalur Kuroko dengan sesuatu di tanganya.

"Hee—Kurokocchi, awas!"

Tak sempat yang diperingati menoleh, tubuhnya keburu menabrak si hijau dan membuat bawarang bawaannya yang sepertinya sangat rapuh itu jatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping di lantai.

"KEROSUKE!" jeritnya berlebihan.

Saat itu juga suasana _gym_ menjadi sunyi senyap. Semua tak lagi sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka, berbagai warna dari manik yang dimiliki setiap orang yang ada di sana terfokus pada di hijau yang kini tampak meratapi replika katak yang kini sudah tak lagi berbentuk itu.

"Ah, Kurochin, lihat apa yang kau lakukan."

"Eh?"

"Kau memecahkan _lucky item_ milik Midochin."

Kuroko menoleh gugup, keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya, "A-ano.. Midorima-kun.. a-aku minta maaf... Itu... aku... tidak sengaja..."

"Keributan apa yang terjadi di sini?" seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan manik rubi muncul, kini perhatian teralih padanya.

"A-Akashi-kun.."

Pemuda itu mendekat, "Apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Manik rubinya kini tertuju pada pecahan keramik yang bertaburan di lantai, kemudian menatap Midorima yang terpuruk di sampingnya, "Midorima?"

"A-ano... aku yang dikejar oleh Kise-kun tanpa sengaja menabrak Midorima-kun dan membuat _lucky_ _item_ nya terjatuh dan pecah..."

Biang keladi dari insiden ini, Kise Ryouta, hanya meneguk ludah gugup ketika Akashi menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan horor. "Ma-maafkan aku, ssu!"

"Kise, sepertinya kau perlu latihan tambahan, ya?" Akashi menyilangkan tangannya sambil tersenyum ke arah si pirang.

Sementara Akashi memberikan hukuman pada Kise, si pucat bersurai biru yang sejak tadi belum beranjak dari tempatnya tampak terus berusaha menyemangati sekaligus meminta maaf pada Midorima selaku pemilik patung katak itu.

"Midorima-kun, aku benar-benar minta maaf..." ujar Kuroko gugup, Midorima tak menjawab.

"Midorima-kun.." panggil Kuroko, pemuda berkacamata itu masih saja tak menyahut.

Kuroko mulai ketakutan, entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini jika ia tak benar-benar minta maaf pada rekannya ini. Oleh karena itu, ia tak menyerah dan terus mencoba mengajaknya bicara, "Midorima-kun... aku minta maaf..."

Masih tak ada respon yang berarti.

Si biru meneguk ludahnya, "Ano.. aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus kesalahanku, jadi tolong maafkan aku, Midorima-kun..."

Midorima tampak terusik, ia pun menolehkan kepalanya, "Apapun?"

Kuroko mengangguk, "Apapun,"

Pemuda berusurai hijau lumut itu menaikkan kacamatanya, "Ka-kalau begitu..."

Ia berdehem,

"Kau harus tinggal di rumahku selama satu minggu," ujarnya dengan suara agak pelan.

Semua orang yang berada di dalam gym menoleh kaget, termasuk Kise, Akashi, Murasakibara, serta Momoi dan Aomine yang kebetulan baru saja sampai diambang pintu.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHH!?"

Mereka tampak kaget setengah mati mendengar permintaan si _tsundere_ itu, sama sekali tak menyangka kalau permintaannya akan seekstrim itu.

"Um, baiklah," jawab Kuroko ringan.

Untuk kedua kalinya semua orang yang berada di dalam gym mendapat serangan jantung mendadak, bahkan Midorima pun dibuat kaget oleh jawaban Kuroko barusan.

"Eh? Kau mau?" tanya Midorima, "Tentu saja, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus kesalahanku, Midorima-kun."

Midorima masih termangu, tidak percaya kalau Kuroko akan menerimanya semudah itu. Akhirnya, setelah penantian sekian lama, impiannya untuk bisa tinggal bersama si kecil itu terwujud juga.

Dalam hati, ia bersyukur bahwa _lucky_ _itemnya_ pecah. Yah, walau itu artinya ia harus membeli yang baru, sih.

"Ka-kalau begitu, mulai hari ini kau tinggal bersamaku, Kuroko," ujar Midorima sembari kembali menaikkan kacamatanya.

Anak itu mengangguk, "Iya, Midorima-kun. Sekarang, ayo kita mulai latihan."

Keduanya kemudian segera bergabung bersama yang lain untuk memulai latihan pagi mereka.

Nah, kira-kira, apa yang akan terjadi pada Kuroko selama satu minggu ke depan, ya?

* * *

To be continued

* * *

A/N : Halo, RallFreecss di sini. Ini hanyalah fanfiksi (singkat) untuk merayakan ulang tahun Midorima yang saya kerjakan disela-sela jam istirahat dari pengetikan 'Ayah, Kenapa Alisku Berbeda?' special chapter. Entah kenapa rasanya gaya penulisan saya jadi kaku, well, jadi mungkin prosesnya akan berjalan sangat lambat sembari saya berusaha mencari gaya menulis saya -w-))a Mohon pengertiannya. Terimakasih atas perhatian dan waktu yang sudah diluangkan untuk membaca fanfiksi ini.


	2. Day 1 : Bergandengan Tangan

**Title :**

 **One Week Lovers**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

 **Pair :  
MidoKuro (main)  
GoMxKuro**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo, OOC, Semi!AU, BL.**

* * *

 **Day 1 : Bergandengan Tangan.**

* * *

Sekolah telah berakhir, begitu juga dengan kegiatan klub basket, gym yang tadinya penuh sesak kini sudah kosong dan selesai dibersihkan. Beberapa siswa tampak masih sibuk berganti pakaian di ruang ganti, termasuk Midorima dan Kuroko yang mulai hari ini tinggal bersama.

"Ku-Kurokocchi... apakah kau benar-benar akan tinggal bersama Midorimacchi selama seminggu, ssu?" tanya si pirang dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Kawannya itu hanya mengangguk dengan wajah datar andalannya, "Ya, ini hanya bentuk tanggung jawabku, Kise-kun."

"Ka-kalau begitu, biarkan aku bertanggung jawab juga, ssu! Karena penyebab semua ini adalah aku!" seru Kise dengan suara melengkingnya.

Sebuah pukulan kuat mendarat pada kepala Kise, membuat pemuda itu meraung kesakitan, "Aominecchi, kejam, ssu!"

Tak dihiraukan, pemuda berkulit _tan_ yang dicurigai sebagai pelaku pemukulan barusan malah berjalan menghampiri Kuroko, "Oi, Tetsu, kau yakin?"

Kuroko mengangguk pelan, "Ya, lagi pula, Midorima-kun hanya memintaku menemaninya selama orang tuanya pergi."

"Ja-jadi, hanya akan ada kalian berdua di rumah!?" tanya Aomine, Kuroko kembali mengangguk.

Kise dan Aomine langsung menoleh ke arah Midorima dengan tatapan horor dan penuh kecurigaan, mereka seperti sedang memergoki seorang penjahat kelamin.

"Oi, Tetsu, kalau dia macam-macam denganmu nanti langsung teriak dan lapor polisi, ya. Telpon aku juga boleh!"

"Pokoknya kalau Midorimacchi melakukan hal-hal yang aneh padamu lawan ya, Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko memandangi kawan-kawannya dengan tatapan bingung, "Um.. aku mengerti..."

Midorima yang baru selesai mengancing kemejanya hanya bisa menghela nafas sembari menutup lokernya, "Memangnya mereka pikir aku ini apa..." gumamnya kesal.

"Midorima,"

Ia menoleh, "Ada apa, Akashi?"

"Kalau kau berani macam-macam pada Kuroko, jangan harap bisa selamat, mengerti?" ancam Akashi, Midorima meneguk ludah agak takut, "Aku mengerti, _nodayo_."

Setelah mendapat banyak pesan, petuah, dan nasehat dari kawan-kawannya, Midorima dan Kuroko pun segera pergi dari ruang ganti, meninggalkan kumpulan kepala warna-warni yang masih saja mengawasi mereka dari balik pintu.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan tanpa suara, hanya suara langkah kaki dan kendaraan yang lalu lalang di jalanan lah yang menjadi musik pengiring bagi kedua pemuda itu.

Langkah Midorima yang ke lewat besar, membuat Kuroko harus berlari-lari kecil agar bisa menyamainya. Dan jujur saja, itu melelahkan.

Midorima yang sadar bahwa Kuroko sering tertinggal di belakang karena langkah besarnya, perlahan-lahan mencoba mengecilkan langkahnya agar senada dengan milik Kuroko. Tapi apa mau dibuat, langkah besarnya itu sudah jadi bawaan lahir, tak bisa dihilangkan dengan mudah.

"Kuroko," panggil Midorima, "Ada apa, Midorima-kun?"

Pemuda itu menggaruk pipinya, "Itu... kalau kau tidak keberatan," tangan kanannya ia ulurkan pada Kuroko sementara wajahnya ia palingkan agar semburat merah yang memenuhi parasnya tak tertangkap oleh netra si pucat, "kau boleh menggandeng tanganku agar tidak tertinggal..."

Jeda panjang tercipta di antara mereka, Midorima sebisa mungkin menahan rasa malunya, memalingkan wajah ke arah lain sembari menunggu Kuroko menerima tangannya. Jantungnya yang terus berdebar membuat pemuda _cancer_ itu mulai merasa tak nyaman, Kuroko juga tak kunjung menggandeng tangannya. Midorima mulai berpikir kalau Kuroko menganggapnya mesum atau semacamnya.

Oh, Midorima mulai berpikiran untuk lari ke tengah jalan setelah ini. Oke, dia mulai keluar dari karakternya.

Tapi ide gilanya itu tak jadi terlaksana karena hangat ia rasakan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh ketika tangannya bertautan dengan milik Kuroko. Midorima menoleh kaget.

"Ku-Kuroko...?"

"Akan menyusahkan kalau aku sampai terpisah dari Midorima-kun, bukan begitu?" Kuroko mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Midorima lekat.

"Um, kau benar." Midorima tersenyum tipis, "Ayo kita lanjutkan,"

Keduanya kembali berjalan, kali ini sambil bergandengan tangan. Dengan begini, Kuroko tak perlu berlari-lari untuk mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Midorima.

"Midorima-kun,"

"Ada apa?"

"Bisa kita singgah ke rumahku sebentar?" tanya Kuroko, Midorima tampak sedikit bingung, tapi Kuroko yang dengan cepat menangkap kebingungan pemuda itu segera menjelaskannya,

"Aku harus mengambil pakaianku. Karena mulai hari ini aku akan menginap di rumah Midorima-kun, bukan?"

Midorima yang baru menangkap permasalahannya menggumam, "Oh, kau benar juga."

"Kau tidak mungkin mengenakan pakaianku, ya."

"Pakaian Midorima-kun terlalu besar untukku," sahut Kuroko, "Ya sudah, kita ke rumah mu terlebih dahulu."

Keduanya pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, menuju rumah Kuroko.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Midorima-kun," Kuroko kembali buka suara, Midorima menoleh.

"Kenapa kau memintaku untuk tinggal bersamamu?" tanya Kuroko dengan wajah polosnya.

Pemuda penggila _oha-asa_ itu meneguk ludah gugup, ia tak tau harus berkata apa, "O-orang tua ku sedang tidak ada di rumah, jadi aku merasa um.. sedikit kesepian, _nodayo_."

Kuroko menatap wajah Midorima datar, tampaknya ia tak terlalu puas dengan jawaban Midorima barusan, "Ya, kalau itu aku mengerti. Tapi, kenapa harus aku? Kau bisa mengundang teman-teman yang lain untuk menginap di rumahmu juga, kan?"

Midorima memutar otak, berusaha menemukan alasan yang cukup masuk diakal Kuroko, "Itu... Yaah, kau tau, kita tidak terlalu akrab karena golongan darah kita memang tidak bisa akur, jadi aku ingin bisa sedikit lebih akrab denganmu, _nanodayo_..."

Kuroko hanya diam tidak bereaksi, matanya memenjara Midorima dalam tatapan datar yang selalu sukses membuat si surai hijau berdebar tak karuan.

"Da-dan juga, oha-asa mengatakan bahwa akan lebih baik jika _cancer_ berada di dekat _aquarius_. Karena peringkatnya perlahan-lahan mulai turun," lanjutnya sembari menaikkan kacamatanya yang jika harus Kuroko katakan sama sekali tak melorot.

"Peringkat siapa?" tanya Kuroko, " _Cancer_ ," sahut Midorima.

Pemuda biru itu mengangguk tanda mengerti kemudian tersenyum tipis, "Begitu, kah. Jadi, aku harus berada di dekat Midorima-kun agar kemalangan tidak menghampirimu, ya?"

Agak ragu, tapi Midorima mengangguk pelan, "Mohon bantuannya, _nanodayo_."

"Iya, ayo berjuang bersama-sama, Midorima-kun." Kuroko mengucapkan kalimat itu sembari tersenyum manis pada si hijau. Pemuda itu lantas tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan semburat merah pada wajahnya.

Maka, ia pun langsung menarik tangan Kuroko, membawanya berlari untuk menyamarkan wajahnya yang memanas itu, "A-ayo, cepat! Hari mulai gelap, _nodayo_!"

Ia berdalih sembari membawa rekan setimnya itu berlari menembus angin, keduanya terus begandengan tangan bahkan hingga mereka sampai di depan pagar rumah Kuroko.

"A-ano.."

"Ada apa, _nodayo_?" tanya Midorima disela nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Kuroko mengangkat gandengan mereka, "Bisa kau lepas sebentar? Aku harus masuk dan mengemasi barang-barangku," pinta Kuroko.

Dengan cepat Midorima pun melepaskan genggamannya dan membiarkan Kuroko melakukan tugasnya. "Kau yakin tidak mau masuk?"

Midorima mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tunggu sebentar, ya."

Midorima kembali mengangguk patuh. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada pagar rumah kediaman Kuroko itu. Sembari menatap langit yang bertabur bintang, dalam hati ia menebak, keseharian macam apa yang akan ia lalui bersama Kuroko nanti, ya?

* * *

To be continued

* * *

A/N : Hoo, siapa sangka fanfiksi ini akan langsung dapat feedback positif dari pembaca sekalian. Saya benar-benar terharu *nangis*

Ehem, sesuai permintaan, chapte ini saya buat 'sedikit' lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya. Atas dukungannya saya ucapkan berjuta-juta terimakasih *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Baiklah, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Oh, kritik dan saran selalu saya nantikan. Terimakasih banyak.


	3. Day 2 : Sarapan dan Ciuman Tak Langsung

**Title :**

 **One Week Lovers**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Story :** **  
** **©Rall Freecss**

 **Pair :  
MidoKuro (main)  
GoMxKuro**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo, OOC, Semi!AU, BL.**

* * *

 **Day 2 : Sarapan dan Ciuman Tak Langsung.**

* * *

Pagi yang damai dikediaman Midorima. Burung-burung yang berkicau riang dan suara televisi yang menyala menjadi musik latar belakang pagi itu.

Sebuah gelas berisi teh hijau yang masih mengepul diletakkan di atas meja, bersamaan dengan itu suara langkah menuruni tangga terdengar, perlahan mendekati sofa tempat Midorima yang tengah menyaksikan siaran _oha-asa_ duduk.

"Selamat pagi, Midorima-kun. Kau bangun awal sekali, ya."

Kuroko yang tampak sudah merapikan _bed hair_ nya duduk di samping Midorima, ikut menyaksikan tayangan ramalan zodiak langganan wakil kapten tim basketnya itu.

"Oh, pagi, Kuroko. Ba-bagaimana tidurmu?" Midorima memulai basa-basi, tangannya buru-buru meraih teh hijaunya dan menyeruputnya perlahan.

"Nyenyak, kamar yang Midorima-kun siapkan cukup nyaman," Kuroko menoleh ke arah televisi, "Midorima-kun selalu menyaksikan ini setiap paginya?"

Meneguk tehnya perlahan, Midorima mengangguk, "Ya, aku harus terus mengawasi peringkat zodiakku. Aku juga harus mengetahui apa _lucky item_ ku setiap harinya, _nodayo_."

"Singkatnya," Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, "Aku harus selalu mengikuti takdirku,"

Kuroko hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama, tak berminat memberikan komentar lebih lanjut, ia memutuskan untuk menyimak acara ramalan zodiak itu bersama orang yang akan menjadi tuan rumahnya selama beberapa hari ke depan.

Peringkat _cancer_ cukup bagus hari ini, sedangkan untuk _aquarius_ harus sedikit berhati-hati karena peringkatnya hari ini cukup rendah, itulah yang ditangkap Kuroko dari acara yang ia tonton itu.

"Untuk _aquarius_ sendiri, warna keberuntungan hari ini adalah hijau dan _lucky item_ untuk para _aquarius_ adalah kacamata. Pastikan kalian memilikinya karena peringkat _aquarius_ cukup rendah kali ini." Begitulah yang disampaikan sang pembawa acara.

Kuroko menerawang, warna hijau, dan kacamata. Entah kenapa mengingatkannya pada sesuatu—tidak, mungkin lebih tepat jika dikatakan seseorang.

"Warna hijau..." Kuroko menggumam, "Kacamata..." matanya kini tertuju pada orang yang duduk di sampingnya, surainya hijau lumut tersisir rapi, sementara kacamata menggantung pada telingnya dan tampak pas sekali dengan hidungnya yang cukup mancung.

"Oh, Midorima-kun!" seru Kuroko, "Hm, ada apa, _nodayo_?" Midorima kaget karena tiba-tiba saja namanya dipanggil. "Tidak, aku baru sadar kalau warna keberuntungan dan benda keberuntungan _aquarius_ ada pada Midorima-kun,"

Midorima berkedip beberapa kali, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, ucapan Kuroko ada benarnya.

Tersenyum, Midorima berucap, "Kalau begitu, warna keberuntungan _cancer_ juga ada padamu, Kuroko."

"Oh, biru, ya?" pemuda mungil itu memegangi rambutnya, "Tapi, kalau biru Aomine-kun juga punya surai biru, Midorima-kun." Kuroko mengingatkan, Midorima menyeruput tehnya gugup.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kuroko," Midorima kembali meletakkan tehnya di atas meja, "Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu,"

Kuroko hanya diam, sementara Midorima memutar posisi duduknya sedikit, "Apakah kau bisa masak?"

Rekannya itu sedikit ternganga, kemudian menunduk sedikit dan akhirnya mengeluarkan suara, "Maafkan aku, tapi aku hanya bisa merebus telur."

Lawan bicaranya diam, memasang tampang _sudah-ku-duga_ untuk beberapa saat kemudian berdehem keren, "Begini, Kuroko, sebenarnya aku juga tidak bisa memasak, _nodayo_..."

Pemilik surai biru itu menangkat kepalanya, "Jadi, itu, aku akan pergi sebentar untuk mencari sarapan bagi kita berdua,"

Manik mereka bertemu sejenak, saling menatap satu sama lain, "Midorima-kun..."

"A-aku melakukannya hanya karena aku harus memperlakukan tamuku dengan baik, _nodayo_! Tidak ada maksud lain," tegas Midorima sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Kuroko terkekeh, "Aku mengerti, Midorima-kun. Kau tak perlu derdalih seperti itu."

"Aku senang kau mengerti, jadi, aku akan pergi ke supermarket dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa kita makan untuk sarapan, kalau perlu sekalian makan siang." Pemuda itu beranjak dari sofa sembari membawa gelasnya yang sudah kosong menuju _sink_.

Tapi, langkahnya tiba-tiba saja terhenti karena merasakan sesuatu menahan kemejanya. Ia sudah curiga apabila pakaiannya tersangkut pada sofa atau yang lainnya, tapi nyatanya yang menahannya adalah sesuatu yang lebih manis daripada apa yang ia bayangnya, tangan kanan Kuroko menggenggam erat kemejanya.

"Midorima-kun," panggil Kuroko dengan suara yang entah kenapa membuat si pemilik nama sedikit merinding, "Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri, aku juga mau ikut."

"Tapi—"

"Aku mau ikut, Midorima-kun!" Kuroko menatap Midorima lekat dengan mata bulat penuh tekad, tatapan yang mampu membuat Midorima yang biasanya tegas menjadi sedikit lebih lembut.

Dengan berat hati atau mungkin karena tak tega menolak permintaan Kuroko, sang tuan rumah pun mengangguk pasrah dan mengizinkan si biru itu ikut bersamanya. Hal itu pun mendapat senyuman tipis dari Kuroko karena senang mendapat izin.

Keduanya kemudian segera bergegas menuju _supermarket_ sebelum waktu lumrah untuk menikmati sarapan habis. Setelah memastikan bahwa televisi, keran, dan kompor tidak menyala, mengunci pintu dan pagar, _pasangan_ siswa SMP itu pun segera berangkat menuju _supermarket_ terdekat yang untungnya buka 24 jam sehari tanpa libur sehari pun selama satu minggu penuh.

Jadi, saat udara masih cukup dingin seperti saat ini pun pintu mereka tetap terbuka untuk orang-orang yang terlalu malas untuk memasak atau bahkan memang tak bisa memasak seperti Midorima dan Kuroko mencari sesuatu guna memenuhi perut yang sudah keroncongan.

"Midorima-kun, aku mau _natto_ ," ujar Kuroko sambil menunjuk kedelai yang difermentasi itu, tapi permintaannya langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Midorima.

"Aku tidak tahan dengan baunya, _nanodayo_. Kau boleh minta apapun asal jangan makanan itu," jelas Midorima, Kuroko yang sempat cemberut pun akhirnya menurut dan mulai menyusuri rak lainnya.

Midorima memilih untuk menyusuri bagian makanan beku, mungkin ia bisa beli beberapa makanan beku ini untuk makan siang dan makan malamnya dengan Kuroko. Mengingat cara penyajiannya yang tak sulit bahkan kelewat praktis bahkan untuk orang yang benar-benar kikuk dalam menggunakan peralatan masak seperti dirinya.

Maka, dijejalkanlah beberapa kemasan makanan beku ke dalam keranjang yang ia tenteng. Sosis, _nugget_ , okonomiyaki, salmon, tuna, pokonya semua makanan beku yang ada di depan matanya dan semua yang kira-kira bisa ia olah dimasukkan ke dalamnya.

Setelah keranjangnya nyaris penuh, Midorima beralih ke bagian makanan _instant_. Memasukkan beberapa kemasan sup miso _instant_ yang biasanya selalu ada pada menu sarapan orang Jepang ke keranjangnya dan segera beralih menuju bagian sayur mayur.

Yang niatan awal hanya mencari sarapan untuk berdua, entah kenapa malah berubah menjadi acara belanja untuk sebulan ke depan. Sudahlah, tak apa. Siapa tahu orang tuanya mendadak tak bisa pulang selama sebulan dan Kuroko terus menemaninya selama itu, jika hal itu terjadi, Midorima sudah siap dengan bahan makanan yang ia beli hari ini.

Yah, sebenarnya itu hanyalah imajinasi liar Midorima yang tak mungkin bisa terwujud.

"Midorima-kun,"

"Uah!" Midorima berteriak kaget, "O-oh, Kuroko, kah..." gumamnya.

Pemuda hijau itu berdehem, kemudian menoleh dengan wajah keren yang dibuat-buat, "Ada apa, _nanodayo_?"

Kuroko yang tadinya sempat terpaku pada wajah Midorima kini mengintip isi keranjang di tangan rekannya itu, "Kau beli banyak hal, ya, Midorima-kun."

"Begitulah, untuk persediaan, _nanodayo_. Kau sendiri, apa yang kau beli?" Kini giliran Midorima yang mengintip keranjang Kuroko yang ternyata berisi susu vanila dalam kemasan kotak karton besar, roti lengkap dengan beberapa varian selai, dan dua _katsu bento_.

"Aku ingin memakannya bersama Midorima-kun," ujar Kuroko ketika sadar Midorima memandangi barang belanjaannya lebih dari batas wajar.

Semburat merah adalah satu-satunya hal yang tak bisa Midorima sembunyikan jika berada di sekitar Kuroko, maka kali ini yang ia lakukan hanyalah berdehem dan segera mengajak Kuroko menuju kasir untuk membayar belanjaan mereka untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

Kantong plastik memenuhi tangan kanan Midorima, Kuroko juga tampak menenteng satu pada tangan kanannya. "Midorima-kun,"

Tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menunjuk toko _wagashi_ yang sudah buka di seberang jalan, "Aku ingin makan _melonpan_ ,"

Midorima menoleh sebentar ke arah toko tersebut, kemudian kembali menatap Kuroko yang kini memandanginya dengan manik bulat manisnya. "Baiklah, ayo ke sana."

Keduanya bergegas menyebrangi jalanan yang kebetulan sepi, mendatangi toko itu untuk membeli _melonpan_ yang diinginkan Kuroko. Memang awalnya begitu, tapi pada akhirnya Midorima juga ikut-ikutan membeli _anpan_ untuk dilahap sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

"Apakah enak?" tanya Kuroko ketika Midorima menggigit roti manisnya, pemuda itu mengangguk pelan, "Bagaimana dengan milikmu, _nanodayo_?"

Kuroko menyodorkan roti melonnya, "Sangat lezat, mereka bilang ini dibuat dengan bubur _muskmelon_ kualitas terbaik dengan kadar gula lebih dari 15%. Midorima-kun kalau mau boleh mencobanya,"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Midorima pun langsung menggigit roti yang sudah terlebih dahulu dimakan oleh Kuroko itu. Dan benar saja, rasanya sangat lezat. Kelewat lezat justru.

"Kau benar, ini sangat lezat, _nanodayo_." Kuroko tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, "Apa aku boleh mencoba milik Midorima-kun juga?"

Dengan agak canggung dan sedikit gemetar, Midorima pun balas menyodorkan roti manis isi selai kacang merah miliknya pada Kuroko, membiarkan pemuda manis itu mencoba barang segigit.

Ketika Kuroko mencoba roti miliknya, tiba-tiba saja Midorima tersadar akan sesuatu, sesuatu yang sukses membuatnya merah padam bagai tomat siap petik.

Mari kita reka ulang adegan tukaran roti barusan. Midorima menggigit roti yang sudah dimakan terlebih dahulu oleh Kuroko, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Kesimpulan yang dapat kita ambil di sini adalah mereka baru saja melakukan ciuman secara tidak langsung—atau itulah yang dipikirkan Midorima hingga wajahnya semerah itu.

"Midorima-kun? Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu merah sekali," tanya Kuroko khawatir.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, _nanodayo_. A-ayo, kita harus segera pulang!" Midorima segera mempercepat langkahnya, membuat Kuroko sedikit tertinggal dibelakang.

"Midorima-kun, tunggu aku!" seru Kuroko sembari ikut berlari kecil agar bisa kembali sejajar dengan Midorima.

Dalam hati kecil Midorima diam-diam ia berjanji, akan lebih sering mengajak Kuroko membeli roti di sana, agar _indirect kiss_ yang barusan ia alami, bisa terjadi sedikit lebih sering.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

A/N : Halo, hari ini saya sedikit kelebihan semangat jadi ini cukup panjang jika dibandingkan chapter-chapter yang sebelumnya, fyuuh *elap keringat*

Yang pasti, pertama-tama saya ucapkan terimakasih untuk para reader dan kalian yang sudah mau repot-repot meninggalkan jejak di kotak review. Oh, kritik dan saran akan selalu saya tunggu, jangan ragu untuk menegur saya jika rasanya ada yang tidak pantas atau kurang tepat bahkan mengganggu di fic saya.

Dan juga, kalau ada yang mau request silahkan, mungkin ide dari kalian semua bisa saya pakai ketika saya mulai kehabisan ide nanti. Haha.

Oke, akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya, terimakasih banyak.


	4. Day 3 : Vanilla Shake, Sup Kacang Merah

**Title :**

 **One Week Lovers**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Story :** **  
** **©Rall Freecss**

 **Pair :  
MidoKuro (main)  
GoMxKuro**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo, OOC, Semi!AU, BL.**

* * *

 **Day 3 : Vanilla Shake dan Sup Kacang Merah.**

* * *

Kuroko hanya bisa diam ketika kawan-kawannya menghadiahi dirinya dan Midorima dengan rentetan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tak penting dan tatapan penuh kecurigaan. Walaupun sebenarnya yang paling dicurigai disini adalah Midorima, tapi tetap saja Kuroko tak bisa kabur dari cengkraman rekan satu timnya itu.

"Jadi, cepat ceritakan, apa saja yang kalian lakukan kemarin?" Akashi memulai acara introgasinya.

Kuroko hanya menunduk, Midorima menghela nafas, Kise dan lainnya tampak tak sabar mendengar kisahnya—siap menghajar si hijau jika nyatanya ia melakukan hal aneh pada si biru kesayangan mereka itu.

"Kami menonton televisi, belanja di _supermarket_ , kemudian makan siang, menonton televisi, mengobrol di teras belakang, lalu makan malam, dan akhirnya tidur. Hanya itu saja, _nanodayo_ ," jawab Midorima sejujur mungkin, berharap tak ada yang tertinggal.

"Benar hanya itu, ssu?" tanya Kise dengan tatapan tidak yakin, Midorima mengangguk.

Aomine menoleh ke arah Kuroko, "Bagaimana denganmu Tetsu, apakah yang dikatakannya benar?"

Kuroko tampak mengusap dagunya sebentar, mencoba mengingat-ingat yang ia lakukan bersama Midorima kemarin.

"Hm, semuanya benar, tapi Midorima-kun melewatkan sesuatu," ujar Kuroko sembari menoleh ke arah Midorima yang sudah pasang tampang _apa-yang-kau-maksud_.

"Ho, kau mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami, Midorima Shintarou?" tanya Akashi sambil menatap Midorima tajam, "Apa yang ku lewatkan, _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima pada Kuroko setengah berbisik.

Pemuda bersurai biru itu membuka mulutnya, "Kau lupa bagian kita makan roti bersama sepulang dari _supermarket_ , Midorima-kun."

Midorima menepuk dahinya, benar juga, dia lupa bagian itu. Tapi, dari awal ia memang tak punya kewajiban untuk melaporkan segalanya pada Akashi dan yang lainnya, maka dari itu ia berpikir terlewat satu dua hal bukanlah hal yang buruk. Tapi nyatanya, ia salah besar.

"Hee, roti apa yang kalian makan?" tanya Murasakibara yang sejak tadi memperhatikan sembari melahap _potato chips_ nya. "Midorima-kun membeli _anpan_ sedangkan aku _melonpan_."

"Rasanya sangat lezat, aku ingin memakannya lagi," ujar Kuroko sembari membayangkan roti melon yang ia makan kemarin.

"Ada yang lain?" Akashi kembali bertanya, "Oh, kami juga saling—"

"Saling menuangkan teh ketika mengobrol di teras belakang, _nanodayo_ ," potong Midorima sebelum Kuroko sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia tak akan membiarkan Kuroko membeberkan soal ciuman tak langsung mereka itu.

Akashi sempat agak curiga ketika wakilnya itu memotong kalimat Kuroko tiba-tiba, tapi ia putuskan untuk tak bertanya lebih lanjut mengingat mereka belum makan apapun dan jika ini diteruskan jam istitahat mereka bisa habis.

"Baiklah, kali ini kau bebas, Midorima. Tapi, jika berikutnya ku dengar kau macam-macam dengan Kuroko..." Akashi sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, memberikan tatapan penuh ancaman pada Midorima.

"Aku mengerti, _nanodayo_. Ia hanya menemaniku selama orang tuaku pergi, kami tidak akan melakukan hal-hal aneh, Akashi." Midorima beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Sepeninggalan Midorima, Kise langsung memeluk Kuroko erat sembari mengusap-usapkan wajahnya pada pipi Kuroko, "Kurokocchi! Kalau Midorimacchi macam-macam padamu laporkan pada kami, ya!"

"Kise-kun, tolong lepaskan," pinta Kuroko.

"Oi, Kise! Kau membuat Tetsu merasa terganggu, dasar bodoh!" sebuah jitakan yang cukup keras kembali di dapat Kise dari Aomine, "Sakit tau, Aominecchi!"

"Kalian berdua berhentilah mengganggu Kuroko dan biarkan dia memakan makan siangnya," titah Akashi.

Kuroko menghela nafas lega karena akhirnya bisa bebas dari pelukan mematikan Kise berkat bantuan Akashi. Setelah bebas, ia berjalan keluar kelas menuju mesin penjual otomatis. Matanya memilah minuman yang tersedia satu persatu, berusaha memilih kemana akan jatuh pilihannya hari ini.

Jarinya bergerak menekan tombol merah bulat yang berada di bawah susu vanilla, ya, pilihannya hari ini jatuh pada susu rasa vanilla tersebut. Sepertinya, Kuroko khawatir tentang tinggi badannya jadi ia memilih untuk memperbanyak porsi konsumsi kalsiumnya.

Ketika tangan kanannya ia ulurkan untuk meraih kotak susu miliknya, tiba-tiba saja terbesit seusuatu di dalam kepala Kuroko. Ia kembali memasukkan uang koin ke dalam slot mesin penjual otomatis tersebut dan membeli sup kacang merah kalengan.

Mungkin memang tidak cocok untuk musim panas seperti saat ini, tapi bagaimana pun ada sesorang yang sangat menyukainya dan Kuroko memutuskan untuk memberikan sup itu pada orang yang ia maksud.

"Midorima-kun," panggil Kuroko, Midorima yang tengah menyantap _katsu_ _bento_ yang ia beli di _supermarket_ pagi tadi bersama Kuroko mendongak, "Apa ini, _nanodayo_?" tanyanya ketika mendapati sekaleng sup kacang merah disodorkan Kuroko pada wajahnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, ini sup kacang merah."

"Ya, maksudku, kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?" Midorima kembali bertanya.

"Karena aku tahu Midorima-kun menyukainya," jawab Kuroko dengan polosnya.

Jawabannya yang kelewat polos itu membuat Midorima tersedak air ludahnya tersendiri, lagi-lagi semburat merah singgah pada pipinya. "Oh, terimakasih, _nanodayo_..." ia ulurkan tangannya pada Kuroko, menerima kaleng tersebut.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk, kemudian beranjak menuju bangkunya, mengeluarkan bekal yang sama dengan Midorima dan mulai melahapnya.

Pemuda bersurai hijau itu memandangi kaleng sup pemberian Kuroko, diam-diam ia tersenyum samar, "Anak itu..." gumamnya pelan, "Mungkin aku harus membelikannya sesuatu nanti..."

"Ta-tapi aku melakukannya bukan karena aku peduli atau semacamnya, ini hanyalah sebagai tanda terimakasih, _nanodayo_!" ujarnya entah pada siapa.

"Midochin, kau bicara dengan siapa?" tanya Murasakibara yang kebetulan lewat, Midorima yang kepergok ngedumel sendiri langsung berdehem dan memalingkan wajahnya, jaga _image_ , "Ti-tidak pada siapa-siapa, _nanodayo_!"

"Hee, Midochin bicara sendiri," komentar Murasakibara sembari memasukkan beberapa keripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya, "Aneh."

"Be-berisik! Urus saja urusanmu sendiri, Murasakibara!"

"Iya, iya, aku mau ke kantin menyusul Akachin dan yang lain, dulu. Dadah, Midochin," pamit Murasakibara, berjalan meninggalkan Midorima yang sibuk mengatur nafasnya karena sempat berteriak barusan.

Setelah berhasil tenang kembali setelah barusan terpancing oleh ucapan Murasakibara yang mengatainya aneh karena bicara sendiri—memang aneh, sih—Midorima pun mulai putar otak memikirkan apa yang harus ia berikan pada Kuroko sebagai ganti dari sup kacang merah ini.

"Anak itu sukanya apa, ya?"

Tembakan keseratus Midorima hari ini pun masuk ke dalam ring dengan mulusnya. Pemuda itu menghela nafas, menyeka keringat yang bertetesan dengan kaos hijaunya.

Latihan akan berakhir sebentar lagi, yang mana artinya kesempatan Midorima untuk membalas sup kacang merah pemberian Kuroko akan segera tiba. Untungnya, ia sudah mendapatkan gambaran tentang benda yang akan ia berikan sebagai tanda terimakasihnya pada Kuroko.

Sebuah restoran cepat saji yang sering mereka lewati sepulang sekolah menjadi tempat dimana Midorima akan membalas kebaikan pemuda manis itu, menurut informasi yang ia dapat dari Momoi, Kuroko menyukai _vanilla shake_ yang dijual di sana.

Perintah berkumpul telah diberikan oleh kapten mereka, Akashi Seijuro. Midorima pun segera meletakkan bola yang tadinya masih ia pegang ke dalam keranjang dan segera bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya!"

Semua anggota klub basket bubar jalan ke rumah masing-masing setelah membersihkan _gym_ dan berganti pakaian. Kuroko yang sudah selesai dengan acara pamit-pamitannya pun segera berlari mengejar Midorima yang entah sengaja atau tidak meninggalkannya.

Keduanya seperti biasa tidak banyak bicara karena memang bukan tipe yang mulutan seperti Kise contohnya, dua-duanya sama-sama penganut aliran tipe pendiam. Maka, perjalanan pulang dan pergi ke sekolah yang tenang seperti ini bukanlah hal yang langka.

Kalau pun memang mengobrol, yang dibicarakan pun tak terlalu banyak dan topiknya sama sekali tak mengembang layaknya adonan roti.

Midorima berdehem ketika netranya menangkap restoran cepat saji yang dimaksud, Maji Burger.

"Kuroko, kau mau singgah ke sana sebentar?" tawar Midorima, Kuroko menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh jari telunjuk Midorima, "Maji Burger? Boleh, saja. Apakah Midorima-kun mau membeli sesuatu?"

Tak ada jawaban, yang ada hanyalah tangan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba saja ditarik oleh Midorima menuju tempat yang ia maksud.

"Selamat malam, pesanan anda?" pegawai restoran cepat saji yang cukup terkenal dikalangan pelajar tersebut menyambut mereka ramah, tampak tak terganggu dengan pelanggannya yang masih saja bergandengan tangan.

" _Va-vanilla shake_ , Large size 1 gelas, _nanodayo_."

"Baik, 1 gelas _vanilla shake Large size_ segera datang, tolong tunggu sebentar."

Kuroko terperangah mendengar pesanan Midorima. _Vanilla shake_ , minuman kesukaannya, dan lagi _large size_ , ukuran yang tak pernah ia beli karena harganya cukup mahal dan ia tak yakin dapat menghabiskannya sendirian.

"Ini dia, 1 gelas _vanilla shake Large size_. Terimakasih atas kunjungannya, selamat malam!"

Midorima langsung saja memberikan minuman rasa vanili tersebut pada Kuroko setelah membayarnya. "Ayo," tangan Kuroko kembali di tarik Midorima, berjalan meninggalkan tempat makan yang mulai ramai tersebut.

"Anoo.. Midorima-kun, ini maksudnya apa?" tanya Kuroko yang masih kebingungan.

"Balasan untuk sup kacang merah yang kau berikan tadi siang, _nodayo_."

Kuroko terdiam, ia tak menyangka akan mendapat balasan seperti ini. Apalagi, ini sama sekali tak sebanding dengan yang ia berikan pada Midorima. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak enak hati.

"Terimakasih, Midorima-kun. Tapi ini sedikit berlebihan..." Kuroko masih keras kepala, tapi Midorima tak memperdulikannya, ia terus berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan kiri si kecil. Kuroko yang sadar akan sikap _sudah-terima-saja_ , milik Midorima hanya dapat menghela nafas dan meminum _vanilla shake_ nya tanpa protes lagi.

Midorima yang diam-diam mengintip dari balik kacamatanya tampak terhibur dengan wajah gembira Kuroko saat anak itu menyeruput minumannya. Sangat manis, ia terlihat sungguh bahagia.

"Midorima-kun," panggil Kuroko, "Ada apa, _nodayo_?"

Pemuda bersurai sebiru langit musim panas itu menyodorkan gelasnya mendekati mulut Midorima, "Kau juga harus minum ini,"

"A-aku tidak perlu, _nodayo_. Aku membelinya untukmu," Midorima tampak tak ingin menerimanya, tapi Kuroko juga sama sekali tak ingin menyerah, "Tidak, Midorima-kun juga harus minum. Karena aku tidak yakin aku bisa menghabiskan ini semua sendirian."

Midorima mendesah kesal, "Kuroko, aku sudah bilang aku tidak..."

Kuroko semakin mendekatkan sedotannya dengan mulut Midorima, ditambah lagi mata bulatnya itu menatap Midorima intens, benar-benar memaksa si hijau untuk meminumnya.

Midorima menghela nafas panjang, mengaku kalah. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, ia pun langsung menyeruput minuman vanili itu dari sedotan yang sama dengan milik Kuroko.

"Kau senang sekarang?" tanya Midorima, Kuroko mengangguk senang.

"Ya sudah, ayo pulang." Pemuda dengan aksen yang Kise bilang aneh itu kembali menggamit tangan Kuroko, membawanya sedekat mungkin dengan dirinya agar tak terpisah oleh jarak.

Sepertinya, pemuda dengan harga diri hampir-hampir menyamai Akashi itu tak sadar kalau barusan ia baru saja berciuman secara tak langsung dengan Kuroko untuk kali kedua. Sudahlah, kita tidak perlu merepotkan hal kecil seperti itu, bukan begitu?

* * *

To be continued

* * *

A/N : Halo. Ah, saya tidak tau apa yang saya tulis di chapter ini |||OTL Mungkin karena bawaan lapar di siang hari chapter ini isinya jadi soal makanan .-. Tolong ampuni saya TwT

Oh, terimakasih atas dukungannya, saya enggak nyangka reviewnya bakal sebanyak itu TwT Saya benar-benar terharu ;w;

Masih 4 hari tersisa, kira-kira apa lagi ya yang bakal terjadi di antara couple manis ini -w-))a

Oh, kritik dan saran sangat dinantikan. Apabila ada yang kurang berkenan, jangan sungkan sampaikan kepada saya. Oke, akhir kata terimakasih banyak~ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya :3


	5. Day 4 : Kamar Mandi

**Title :**

 **One Week Lovers**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

 **Pair :  
MidoKuro (main)  
GoMxKuro**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo, OOC, Semi!AU, BL.**

* * *

 **Day 4 : Kamar Mandi.**

* * *

Malam itu, Kuroko dan Midorima hanya berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan wajah suram sementara handuk mereka tergantung di leher masing-masing. Helaan nafas silih berganti terdengar bersahutan, lama-lama seperti band orkestra yang sedang tampil.

Keduanya sama-sama ingin mandi kala itu, Kuroko sudah siap dengan alat mandi di tangannya serta handuk biru kebanggaannya, begitu juga dengan Midorima yang melingkarkan handuk hijaunya pada leher. Tapi, sayang sekali mereka tak bisa melaksanakan hajat membasuh tubuh karena kamar mandi Midorima rusak. Iya, kamar mandinya rusak.

 _Bath up_ nya mengalami sedikit kebocoran, dan entah kenapa air tak mau mengalir dari keran. Ini benar-benar malapetaka, pikir keduanya.

"Midorima-kun, bagaimana ini? Badanku lengket semua, aku ingin mandi..." keluh Kuroko frustasi karena keringat yang memenuhi tubuh karena latihan basket mereka hari itu benar-benar bikin lengket sana sini.

Saat ini, Kuroko benar-benar menyesali keputusannya untuk tidak menerima ajakan Kise untuk mandi terlebih dahulu di sekolah sebelum pulang. Oh, ia benar-benar ingin mandi.

"Aku tahu, _nanodayo_. Aku juga ingin mandi, tapi siapa yang tahu kalau keadaannya jadi seperti ini," sahut Midorima disertai helaan nafas panjang.

Keduanya kembali menghela nafas panjang karena tak bisa merasakan belaian air dingin pada kulit lengket penuh keringat mereka.

Midorima putar otak, mencoba mencari ide untuk keluar dari permasalahan ini. Ia tak ingin melihat Kurok muram seperti itu hanya karena tidak mandi, walaupun dengan wajahnya yang begitu membuatnya mirip wanita yang ngambek, tapi ia mengerti bagaimana rasanya jika mereka harus bertahan dengan kulit lengket seperti ini sepanjang malam hingga kamar mandinya diperbaiki.

Oh, Midorima tidak bisa membayangkan sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari hal itu untuk saat ini.

"Untuk sekarang, ayo kita hubungi tukang servis agar kamar mandinya cepat diperbaiki," ujar Midorima sembari berjalan mendekati meja telepon, ia angkat gagangnya tinggi-tinggi dan mulai menekan tombol nomornya.

Kuroko hanya memperhatikan Midorima dari kejauhan ketika pemuda itu sibuk mengobrol di sana. Diam-diam, ia juga memikirkan solusi dari permasalahan yang tengah mereka alami ini. Pikir, pikir, pikir, Kuroko mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar ruangan, hingga akhirnya matanya tertuju pada koran pagi tadi yang memuat liputan tentang sebuah distrik perbelanjaan bernama _Usagiyama_.

"Pemandian umum..."

"Ya, mohon bantuannya, terimakasih. Selamat malam, _nanodayo_ ," Midorima menutup teleponnya.

Sepertinya ia sudah selesai membuat janji dengan sang tukang servis untuk memperbaiki kamar mandinya.

Helaan nafas panjang lagi-lagi terdengar, pemuda itu menaikkan kacamatanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya sedikit berjengit kaget karena tiba-tiba sebuah koran muncul di depan wajahnya.

"Midorima-kun, kita mandi di sini saja," ajak Kuroko sembari menunjuk berita tentang pemandian umum yang ada di distrik _Usagiyama_ tersebut.

Pemandian umum. Midorima membaca liputan itu dengan seksama, dilihat dari tempatnya pemandian tersebut cukup bagus, jaraknya pun tak terlalu jauh dari kediamannya, 10 menit jalan kaki mereka akan langsung sampai di tempat yang dituju.

"Pemandian umum, kah. Hm, tak buruk, _nanodayo_." Midorima mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah, ayo kita ke sana," Keduanya pun memutukan untuk membasuh diri di sana untuk malam ini.

Dan di sinilah mereka berdua sekarang, berdiri di depan pemandian umum bernama _Usagi Baths_ yang mereka temukan lewat surat kabar itu. Seperti yang ditampilkan di koran, pemandiannya cukup besar dan memiliki desain yang bagus. Kebersihannya terjaga, penjaganya ramah, dan untungnya tak terlalu ramai.

Midorima tak bisa membayangkan jika mereka harus mandi berdesak-desakan dengan banyak orang nantinya. Kasihan Kuroko, bisa-bisa anak itu tergencet orang, kemudian tenggelam pula. Tidak, tidak, Midorima tak ingin hal semacam itu terjadi.

320 Yen untuk orang dewasa dan 100 yen untuk anak-anak, begitulah yang tertulis pada sebuah kertas yang tertempel di dinding dengan huruf yang ditulis besar-besar.

"Berapa totalnya?" tanya Midorima sembari mengeluarkan dompetnya dari saku celana,

"420 yen, nak."

Midorima yang baru saja akan mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya terhenti, "Eh?"

"Ya, 420 yen, nak," ulang kakek penjaga pemandian itu. "Tidak salah hitung?"

Pria tua itu menarik-narik janggut putihnya pelan sembari mengangguk, "Satu anak anak dan satu orang dewasa, 420 yen," jelasnya.

Midorima terdiam sejenak, namun kemudian buru-buru berdehem untuk menghentikan tawanya. Kakek ini salah menyangka kalau Kuroko anak-anak.

"Ini, 420 yen."

"Baik, selamat berendam, nak."

Pemuda bersurai hijau itu mengangguk sopan, lalu segera berjalan memasuki tempat penyimpanan barang. "Midorima-kun,"

Kuroko menarik kaos Midorima yang baru saja akan ia buka, "Ada apa, _nanodayo_?"

"Tadi, kau membayar sebesar 420 yen, bukan?" Midorima mengangguk.

"Kenapa cuma segitu? Seharusnyakan 640 yen," tanya Kuroko heran, "Oh, jangan-jangan Midorima-kun menganggapku anak kecil, ya?"

Tepat sasaran. "Ti-tidak, kok. Aku hanya menyerahkan uang sesuai yang diminta kakek itu, _nanodayo_."

Manik biru Kuroko masih menatap Midorima tajam, "Aku tidak menganggapmu anak kecil, _nanodayo_."

"Benar begitu?"

Midorima mengangguk, "Kalau tinggimu bertambah 5 centi lagi," tangan besarnya menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Kuroko lembut.

"Midorima-kun, aku marah saat ini," ujar Kuroko, tapi wajahnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan bahwa anak ini tengah marah. "Tidak, aku bercanda. Ayo, cepat, hari semakin gelap, _nanodayo_."

Tangannya buru-buru ia tarik dari surai lembut si mungil, beralih pada kacamatanya yang kini ia letakkan pada loker miliknya. Setelah pakaiannya terlepas semua, Midorima pun melingkarkan handuk miliknya di pinggang.

Midorima menoleh sebentar, melihat apakah Kuroko sudah selesai melepas pakaian apa belum. Dan yang ia lihat ketika menoleh adalah Kuroko dengan kulit pucat bersih berdiri menatapnya.

"Ada apa, Midorima-kun?" tanya Kuroko heran karena ditatap seperti itu.

"Ti-tidak," sahut Midorima sembari berjalan memasuki pemandian.

Walaupun ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena kacamatanya tak terpasang, tapi ia sangat yakin jika Kuroko yang hanya berbalut handuk biru pada pinggangya sangat sexy. Saking sexynya, tanpa ia sadari wajahnya memerah ketika memikirkannya.

Kira-kira, boleh tidak ya dia mandi mengenakan kacamata agar bisa melihat Kuroko dengan jelas?

 _Knob shower_ diputar, membuka jalur bagi air dingin untuk mengalir membasuh tubuh lengket mereka. Sensasi dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulang benar-benar membuat kedua pemuda itu serasa hidup kembali.

Midorima menggosokkan sabun cair dengan jumlah cukup banyak pada tubuhnya, menyeka kotoran yang kira-kira menempel dan berharap sabun ini ampuh untuk menghilangkan bau badannya. Ia pastikan semua bagian tubuhnya digosok dengan benar, namun sayang sekali, tangannya tak dapat meraih punggung besarnya.

Kuroko yang memergoki Midorima yang tengah setengah mati berusaha mencapai punggungnya tergerak hatinya, ia meraih sikat yang ada di dekatnya dan segera menghampiri Midorima.

"Midorima-kun,"

"Ku-Kuroko!? Ada apa, _nodayo_?"

Sikat badan itu ia sodorkan, "Mau aku bantu menggosok punggungmu?"

Semburat merah lantas memenuhi wajah Midorima, ia tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan apapun, wajahnya merah semerah-merahnya. "Go-gosok punggung? Kau mau menggosok punggungku, _nanodayo_?"

Ia mengulang, memasikan bahwa telinganya tak salah dengar atau itu hanyalah suara gaib yang muncul karena pikiran liarnya. Namun kenyataannya Kuroko memang menawarkan jasanya pada Midorima, sekarang semua pilihan ada di tangan pemuda penggila _oha-asa_ itu. Terima atau tidak, semua ia yang memutuskan.

"Ka-kalau kau memaksa..." Midorima berdehem, "Ba-baiklah, kau boleh menggosok punggungku, _nanodayo_."

Kuroko mengangguk, ia langsung melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik dan penuh perhatian.

"Nanti, Midorima-kun bisa tolong gosok punggungku juga?" tanya Kuroko, "Kalau sendiri aku tidak bisa mencapainya."

Midorima yang tengah digosok punggungnya itu meneguk ludah gugup, "Te-tentu... Sebagai tanda terimakasihku, aku akan menggosok punggungmu, _nanodayo_."

Setelah bergantian menggosok punggung masing-masing, keduanya kini berendam di dalam kolam _indoor_ yang ukurannya cukup besar itu.

Midorima menghela nafas lega, akhirnya debar jantungnya kembali normal, desiran aneh pada dadanya pun sudah tak lagi terasa. Akhirnya ia bisa tenang kembali.

Mengingat jantungnya terus menerus berdebar kencang selama acara gosok-menggosok punggung itu berlangsung, tak heran jika ia sangat kelelahan. Kalau momen berharga seperti itu diteruskan, mungkin jantung pemuda itu bisa saja meledak. BOOM! Tapi, Midorima rela jantungnya meledak menjadi kepingan kecil selama ia bisa berada di dekat Kuroko.

"Midorima-kun, aku boleh berendam di sampingmu?" tanya Kuroko yang muncul entah darimana, Midorima tak tahu. "Ku-Kuroko!?"

Sebelum Midorima sempat memberikan izin, Kuroko tau-tau sudah duduk di sampingnya sembari menghela nafas lega. "Berada di dekat Midorima-kun benar-benar membuatku merasa aman..."

 _Deg_.

Tunggu dulu, apa kau bilang barusan, Kuroko?

"Me-membuatmu merasa apa?"

"Merasa aman, Midorima-kun. Aku senang berada di sampingmu."

Ooh, siapa saja tolong berikan pemuda hijau malang ini ember atau semacamnya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah merah padam ini.

"Ehem, bagaimana bisa begitu, _nanodayo_?"

Kuroko mengangkat tangannya, memperhatikan lampu di langit-langit melalui sela-sela jarinya.

"Kau tahu, jika dekat-dekat Kise-kun aku pasti dipeluk dengan erat, sesak rasanya. Kalau Aomine-kun dia kadang menatapku dengan tatapan mesum, aku jadi takut." Kuroko melipat kedua kakinya, memeluk lutut.

"Akashi-kun, dia terlalu protektif, itu mengganggu. Kalau Murasakibara-kun, dia terlalu besar dan tinggi, aku minder dekat-dekat dengannya,"

Kuroko menoleh ke arah Midorima sembari tersenyum tipis, tipis sekali, "Tapi, hanya ketika bersama Midorima-kun aku bisa merasa tenang dan aman."

Pemuda _cancer_ itu berdehem, ia memalingkan wajahnya, "Begitukah..."

Itu artinya ia merasa nyaman ketika dekat dengan Midorima karena hanya dirinyalah yang memperlakukan Kuroko dengan normal jika dibandingkan dengan rekan-rekan satu timnya yang lain, benar begitu kan?

Sayang sekali semua itu benar.

Dalam hati Midorima mengumpat kecewa karena ia pikir alasan Kuroko berkata seperti itu adalah sesuatu yang lebih spesial. Tapi, tak apalah, mengetahui bahwa Kuroko senang berada di sisinya saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia sangat bahagia sampai-sampai mati pun tak apa rasanya.

Tapi ketika kebahagiaan Midorima mencapai puncaknya, debaran jantungnya kembali menggila ketika sesuatu dirasa bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Sesuatu yang sangat halus dan lembut, seperti kulit seseorang—kulit Kuroko misalnya?

"Aku... senang berada di dekat Midorima-kun..."

 _Byuuurrr!_

"AH! KUROKO!"

Siapa yang menyangka kalau Kuroko akan pingsan karena berendam terlalu lama, Midorima yang sempat panik setegah mati ketika Kuroko tiba-tiba tumbang barusan benar-benar merasa bodoh karena berpikir kalau anak itu kenapa-napa. Imajinasinya sudah mulai kelewat liar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kuroko?" tanya Midorima sambil menyodorkan sebotol susu hangat pada Kuroko.

"U-um... Maaf merepotkanmu, Midorima-kun..." sesal Kuroko, tangannya menangkap botol susu yang diberikan Midorima. "Tidak perlu dipikirkan, minumlah, _nanodayo_."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Kuroko meneguknya hingga tandas, sampai tak tersisa satu tetes pun.

"Bagaimana? Kau merasa bisa jalan sampai rumah, _nodayo_?"

Kuroko diam sejenak, kemudian menggeleng pelan, "Maafkan aku, aku bahkan tidak yakin jika aku bisa berdiri saat ini," jawab Kuroko yang terduduk lemah.

Midorima mengusap dagunya pelan, mencoba menemukan cara agar rekannya yang habis pingsan ini dapat pulang ke rumah tanpa harus kembali pingsan.

"Ka-kalau begitu, kita pakai cara itu saja, _nanodayo_." Midorima mulai bermonolog.

"A-aku melakukannya bukan karena aku ingin atau semacamnya. Aku melakukan ini karena ia tak bisa berjalan dengan kakinya sendiri, _nanodayo_ ," ujarnya entah pada siapa ketika ia berjalan keluar pemandian.

"Datang lagi, ya, nak."

 _Shooter_ unggulan SMP Teiko itu mengambil langkah dengan sangat hati-hati, terus berusaha menjaga keseimbangannya agar tak tumbang. Wajahnya merah padam, jantungnya berdetak kencang, nafasnya pun tersengal-sengal, entah itu karena beban di punggungnya atau karena perasaan malu bercampur senang yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini.

Kuroko yang terkulai lemas di punggung Midorima hanya diam tanpa berkata apapun, kedua tangannya melingkar pada leher Midorima.

Deruan nafas Kuroko yang terdengar syahdu membuat Midorima merinding sendiri, lehernya terasa digelitik setiap Kuroko menghembuskan karbon dioksida yang ia hirup. Panas tubuh yang tersalur satu sama lain, membuat malam itu menjadi sedikit lebih hangat.

Midorima harus berusaha sekuat tenaga menggendong Kuroko pada punggungnya hingga sampai ke rumah. Sebenarnya pemuda biru itu sama sekali tak berat, justru sangat ringan seperti bulu angsa. Tapi, karena perasaan gugup menyelimuti tubuh si penggendong, bernafas pun menjadi sulit baginya.

"Midorima-kun..." panggil Kuroko pelan, "Maafkan aku, ya. Jadi merepotkan begini,"

Midorima menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula tubuhmu sangat ringan, _nanodayo_."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf..." ujar Kuroko lagi, "Sudah ku bilang tidak apa-apa,"

Itu benar, Kuroko tidak perlu minta maaf untuk momen manis ini.

"Berjalan sampai ke ujung dunia bersamamu seperti ini pun aku sanggup, _nanodayo_ ," gumam Midorima yang ternyata terdengar oleh telinga Kuroko.

"Midorima-kun, kau bilang sesuatu?" Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya, "Ti-tidak, _nanodayo_! Aku tidak bilang apapun!"

"Hm, begitukah..." Kuroko kembali menempelkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar Midorima.

Diam-diam, pengguna tangan kiri itu menghela nafas lega, entah mau ditaruh kemana harga diri dan wajahnya jika Kuroko mendengar kalimatnya barusan. Memalukan sekali.

Tapi, sungguh, Midorima tak bohong, selama itu bersama Kuroko kemana pun ia akan ikut.

Midorima menghela nafas panjang, "Hah, ku harap jalan menuju rumah bisa menjadi sedikit lebih jauh, _nodayo_..."

* * *

To be continued

* * *

A/N : Halo, seperti biasa terima kasih untuk dukungannya *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Untuk chapter ini, saya terus-terusan tarik ulur nafas karena sendirinya doki-doki bayangin mereka berdua mandi bareng. Haah, walaupun mandi bareng itu adalah hal yang lumrah di Jepang (apalagi di pemandian umum), tapi ketika ini menyangkut Midorima dan Kuroko entah kenapa saya jadi engga tenang, kenapa, ya?

Well, buat yang minta mereka mandi bareng, ini mereka uda mandi bareng. Dan yang minta hubungan mereka berkembang, saya pikir ini sudah berkembang cukup jauh :v Buat yang minta direct kiss... saya pikir-pikir dulu ya ;3

Oh, kritik dan saran seperti biasa selalu saya tunggu, jangan segan untuk menegur saya kalau ada yang kurang berkenan. Terima kasih banyak, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.


	6. Day 5 : Susu Vanilla

**Title :**

 **One Week Lovers**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Story :** **  
** **©Rall Freecss**

 **Pair :  
MidoKuro (main)  
GoMxKuro**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo, OOC, Semi!AU, BL.**

* * *

 **Day 5 : Susu Vanilla**

* * *

"Jadi," Akashi menatap Midorima dengan tatapan tajam, "Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudnya ini?"

Sebuah ponsel pintar yang menampilkan foto dimana Midroima menggendong Kuroko ditodongkan ke wajah pemuda bersurai hijau yang kini pasang wajah kaget bukan main.

"Da-darimana kalian dapatkan foto ini, _nanodayo_!?" Midorima bangkit dari duduknya, berusaha meraih ponsel itu.

Akashi dengan wajah _sok_ angkuhnya menjauhkan papan tipis hasil kemajuan teknologi manusia yang ia pegang itu dari jangkauan si hijau, "Dari seorang pemuda yang ingin identitasnya dirahasiakan, sebut saja Kise Ryouta."

"Akashicchi! Kau kan sudah janji untuk tidak membeberkannya, ssu!" protes _pemuda yang ingin identitasnya dirahasiakan_ , sebut saja Kise Ryouta.

Teriakan melengkingnya sama sekali tak digubris oleh Akashi yang masih menatap Midorima intens, menunggu jawaban. Pihak tertuduh sendiri masih diam gigit bibir, mengepalkan tangannya, sedang putar otak untuk berkilah, mencari kata-kata yang ampuh dan akan menjamin kemenangannya jika berakhir dengan persilatan lidah melawan Akashi.

"Midorima Shintarou, jelaskan kenapa Kuroko bisa berada dipunggungmu!" titah Akashi,

"Itu... Itu..." Midorima masih mencoba menemukan alasan yang tepat,

"Midorimacchi, jawab saja yang jujur, ssu. Kami tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu kalau terbukti bersalah, kok." Kise mengatakan hal itu sembari memegang tali bidai yang ia dapat dari klub _survival_ sekolah mereka.

"Yang Kise katakan benar, jawab sajalah," Aomine menambahkan dengan tongkat _baseball_ di tangannya.

"Bisakah kalian mengatakan hal itu tanpa membawa barang mencurigakan seperti itu agar terlihat sedikit lebih meyakinkan, _nanodayo_?"

"SUDAH CEPAT JAWAB SAJA!"

Midorima kicep, langsung diam seribu bahasa. Jarang-jarang ia diteriaki seperti itu oleh rekan satu timnya.

"Ano..." Kuroko mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "Ada apa, Kurochin?"

"Soal foto itu," Kuroko bangkit dari duduknya, "Aku minta maaf, itu semua kesalahanku," ia membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Semua menatap kaget bercampur bingung, terutama Midorima yang sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa Kuroko harus sampai membungkuk minta maaf seperti itu. Padahal, dari sudut pandang Midorima, Kuroko sama sekali tak salah.

"Apa maksudnya ini adalah kesalahanmu, Kuroko?" tanya Akashi,

"Um, kemarin malam kami berdua mandi di pemandian umum, kemudian—"

"INTERUPSI, SSU!" teriak Kise memotong penjelasan Kuroko, "Ya, saudara Kise Ryouta kau diizinkan untuk berbicara," Akashi mempersilahkan.

Kedua tangannya menggebrak mejanya kuat-kuat, "Kenapa kalian harus mandi di pemandian umum? Apa yang salah dengan kamar mandi yang ada di rumahnya Midorimacchi, ssu?"

"Kalau itu, biar aku yang jelaskan," Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot.

Kini semuanya memusatkan perhatian kepada si kepala hijau itu, mendengarkan penjelasannya dengan seksama untuk memastikan bahwa tak ada dusta diantara kata-kata yang ia rangkai menjadi kalimat.

" _Bath up_ di rumah mengalami kebocoran, dan air tidak mau mengalir dari keran, _nanodayo_. Tapi, semua itu sudah diperbaiki, jadi tenang saja."

"Pendapatmu, Kise Ryouta?" Akashi menoleh ke arah si pirang, "Aku tidak mencium kebohongan di sini, ssu. Kurokocchi silahkan lanjutkan,"

Entah drama apa yang tengah mereka tiru sampai-sampai jadi sebegitu resmi seperti ini, tapi Kuroko tak ambil pusing dan kembali melanjutkan kisahnya.

"Lalu, ketika berendam aku tiba-tiba saja pingsan karena terlalu panas. Jadi, Midorima-kun harus menggendongku karena aku tak bisa berjalan dengan kakiku sendiri,"

Kepala warna-warni itu sejenak terdiam, mencoba mencerna cerita Kuroko yang setelah dipikir-pikir masuk akal juga.

"Baiklah, Midorima Shintarou dinyatakan tidak bersalah," putus Akashi sembari mengetuk meja tiga kali layaknya hakim besar ketika menutup sidang di pengadilan.

Midorima menghela nafas legas, Kuroko menoleh ke arahnya sembari berkata, "Syukurlah," yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari Midorima.

Sang pengadu tampak menggaruk pipinya canggung, tiba-tiba merasa bersalah kepada pihak tertuduh, "Hee, ja-jadi Midorimacchi menggendong Kurokocchi karena itu, ssu. Hee,"

"Memangnya kau pikir aku menggendongnya karena apa, _nodayo_?"

Kise kemudian bersiul dengan anehnya, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Oi, Kise, kau tidak boleh begitu, menuduh orang lain seperti itu," ujar Aomine sembari meletakkan tongkat yang tadi ia genggam.

"Itu benar, Kisechin, mencurigai orang lain itu tak baik," sahut Murasakibara didukung dengan anggukan kepala Akashi.

Kise yang merasa terpojokkan langsung saja berteriak protes, merasa tak terima karena hanya dirinya yang disalahkan, "Tunggu dulu! Kan kalian juga tadi mencurigai Midorimacchi, ssu!"

"Kalian juga bersalah dong!"

Akashi dengan cepat menepukkan tangannya dua kali, "Sebagai bentuk minta maaf dari si pirang ini, dia akan mentraktir kita semua minuman."

"Dengarkan orang yang lagi bicara dong, Akashicchi..." keluh Kise sembari menumpahkan air mata buaya. Tapi itu semua hanyalah angin lalu bagi Akashi yang tengah berkeliling menanyakan pesanan.

"Aku mau susu vanilla saja," jawab Kuroko, "Dan kau?" Akashi menoleh ke arah Midorima.

"Midorima-kun sup kacang merah kalengan," malah Kuroko yang menjawab dan bukannya Midorima,

"Aku cola saja,"

"Kisechin, aku jus jeruk, ya."

"Nah, Kise, kau sudah dengar pesanan mereka, kan? Cepat beli sebelum aktivitas klub mulai. Jangan lupa, punyaku _green tea_ ,"

Kise sambil menangisi nasib malangnya berjalan meninggalkan kelas menjalankan perintah, kemudian kembali setelah selang beberapa detik membawakan pesanan kawan-kawannya itu.

"Terimakasih, Kise-kun."

Kuroko langsung menyeruput susu vanillanya, begitu juga dengan Midorima yang langsung membuka kaleng supnya dan meneguknya perlahan. Pembulian Kise oleh tim buli yang berisikan Akashi, Murasakibara, dan tentunya Aomine menjadi tontonan yang cukup menarik bagi _pasangan_ yang sudah beberapa hari ini tinggal bersama tersebut.

Keduanya hanya memperhatikan dari tempat mereka sembari menyesap minuman masing-masing tanpa punya niatan untuk menolong sama sekali.

Satu-satunya malaikat penolong Kise hanyalah Momoi yang tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu memanggil keenamnya untuk segera menuju _gym_.

"Kuroko," panggil Midorima ketika mereka menyusuri lorong menuju kamar ganti.

"Ku perhatikan, akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali minum susu, ya."

Kurko mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, "Kau pasti memperhatikanku dengan sangat, ya, Midorima-kun. Sampai-sampai menyadari hal itu."

Semburat merah muncul pada pipi Midorima, ia memalingkan wajahnya, "Ya.. begitulah, _nanodayo_."

Sekarang, terbongkar sudah kalau Midorima mengawasi Kuroko 24 jam perhari. Tak apa, Midorima, hidupmu masih berlanjut.

"Sebenarnya, aku melakukannya karena aku khawatir pada tinggi badanku, Midorima-kun."

"Ti-tinggi badan?" ulang Midorima, "Ya, tinggi badan. Aku lelah dipanggil pendek dan disangka anak-anak oleh semua orang, aku ingin jadi sedikit lebih tinggi," jelas Kuroko sambil mengepalkan tangannya, tampak sangat bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kau masih marah soal di pemandian umum kemarin, ya?" Kuroko mengangguk sembari menggembungkan pipinya. Aih, imut sekali.

Midorima mengerti, inilah alasan kenapa kulkasnya penuh dengan kotak karton berisikan susu dan inilah alasan kenapa Kuroko selalu memaksanya membelikannya susu setiap pergi ke _supermarket_ atau sekedar mesin penjual otomatis di sekolah. Kuroko ingin tambah tinggi dengan meminum semua cairan putih kental berbau menyengat tersebut.

Oh, manisnya.

Tetapi, tiba-tiba terbayang di kepala Midorima sosok Kuroko yang tumbuh tinggi, melampai Akashi, melampai tingginya, bahkan Murasakibara pun terlewat dan ia sadar kalau hal itu adalah sebuah mimpi buruk.

Kuroko tidak boleh tumbuh lebih tinggi lagi, tidak boleh. Tingginya yang segini saja sudah cukup, dengan tinggi segini, Midorima bisa dengan mudah mengusap kepalanya, bisa terus membantunya meraih buku di rak yang tinggi, dan menggendongnya pun tak akan sulit.

Kuroko dengan tubuh mungil adalah yang terbaik! Dia tidak boleh menjadi lebih besar dari pada Midorima, itulah hukum alamnya. Ia harus melakuan sesuatu demi mencegah mimpi buruk itu terjadi.

Sepulangnya dari sekolah hari ini, Midorima punya misi penting yang harus dilakukan demi Kurokonya yang mungil nan manis itu.

Kuroko menatap kulkas yang terbuka dengan wajah bingung, kecewa juga terlukis di sana, pasalnya, semua kotak susu yang ada di dalam kulkas menghilang entah kemana.

Dengan segera ia berkeliling dapur mencoba mencari susunya yang pergi entah kemana, mencoba mengendus jejak dari minuman berharganya itu. Tapi, tak peduli seberapa keras pun ia mencari, satu kotak pun tak ia temukan.

Matanya mulai panas, entah kenapa rasanya ia ingin menangis. Nah, muncul, sisi kekanak-kanakan Kuroko.

Dengan perasaan kecewa dan sedih yang bercampur menjadi kombinasi sempurna, Kuroko pun berjalan meninggalkan dapur, menuju ruang tengah. Di sana, ia melihat sesosok pemuda tinggi berdiri di dekat piano sembari meneguk sesuatu,

"Midorima-kun?" panggil Kuroko ragu, takut orang itu adalah pencuri yang menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sosok itu menoleh, dan benar saja itu adalah Midorima, Kuroko menghela nafas lega.

"Ku-Kuroko!?"

Anak itu segera berjalan mendekat, ingin mengadukan semuanya pada Midorima. Tetapi, saat ia melangkah kan kakinya, sesuatu terinjak olehnya, maka ia pun segera membungkuk dan mendapati kotak susu gepeng tergeletak di sana.

Tak hanya satu, di sekitar Midorima ada banyak sekali kotak susu bertaburan, mengelilingi pemuda itu. Semuanya kosong, tak ada lagi yang berisi. Dari situ, Kuroko langsung tau bahwa orang inilah yang bertanggung jawab atas kasus menghilangnya semua susu yang ia beli.

"Midorima-kun! Kenapa kau meminum semua susu yang ada di kulkas!?" tanya Kuroko dengan dahi berkerut, Midorima meneguk air ludahnya, gawat ia kepergok sang pemilik cairan putih kental dengan bau menyengat ini.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan semua ini, _nanodayo_!" Midorima gelagapan, tak menyangka kalau ia tertangkap basah ketika sedang meneguk susu vanila Kuroko. Sekarang ia menyesal, kenapa ia tak melakukannya di dalam kamar melainkan di sini.

Kedua tangan Kuroko terkepal, kepalanya tertunduk sejenak, "Midorima-kun..."

"Kembalikan susu vanillaku!" Kuroko berteriak sembari berlari menyerbu Midorima, berusaha meraih kotak susu terakhir yang masih di dalam genggaman pemuda berkacamata itu.

Belum sempat tangan Kuroko menangkapnya, Midorima keburu menjauhkan kotak itu dari Kuroko, mengangkanya tinggi-tinggi sampai-sampai Kuroko tak bisa meraihnya.

"Kemarikan!" pinta Kuroko sambil berusaha meraih kotak itu, Midorima menolak memberikannya, ia malah mengangkatnya lebih tinggi, bagaimana pun ia tak akan membiarkan pemuda mungil ini meminumnya dan menjadi tingi.

"Midorima-kun!" Kuroko merenggangkan tubuhnya, berjinjit, mengulurkan tangannya setinggi yang ia bisa untuk meraih apa yang Midorima genggam. Tapi perbedaan tinggi yang terlampau jauh membuat kotak susu itu seolah tak dapat di raih, begitu jauh rasanya.

Bahkan dengan lompatan pun Kuroko tak bisa meraihnya, belum lagi Midorima bukannya terlihat kasihan, ia malah tampak menikmati pemandangan yang tersuguh.

Dalam hati ia terus bergumam, 'manisnya, manisnya.'

Wajah kesulitan Kuroko menjadi hiburan tersendiri. Kuroko yang berusaha keras meraih kotak susu vanila itu benar-benar terlihat manis di mata Midorima. Ia jadi ingin memotretnya untuk kenang-kenangan.

"Midorima-kun! Kembalikan susu vanilaku!"

"Aku menolak, _nodayo_!"

"Kenapa? Midorima-kun kan sudah meminum banyak susu vanila, setidaknya kotak terakhir itu berikan padaku!" pinta Kuroko sambil terus berusaha meraih kotak terakhir yang berada di ketinggian yang mungkin tak akan pernah ia capai.

Midorima menghela nafasnya, ia tahu kalau Kuroko itu keras kepala, tapi ia tak menyangka kalau anak ini akan berusaha sekeras ini. Maka, Midorima pun putar otak mencari cara agar ia menyerah untuk mendapatkan susu vanila yang sengaja Midorima jauhkan dari jangkauan Kuroko ini.

Maka, pemuda itu pun sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengecup dahi Kuroko lembut.

Wajah keduanya langsung merah padam. Kuroko berhenti melompat dan Midorima mengalihkan wajahnya. Midorima, kau yang mencium dahinya, kenapa pula kau ikut-ikutan malu?

"A-apa maksudnya itu, Midorima-kun..?" tanya Kuroko dengan pipi memerah seperti tomat.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal tinggimu, _nodayo_. Nanti juga bertambah dengan sendirinya..." Midorima langsung melarikan diri, meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih termangu dengan wajah merah.

Tapi, sebelum ia benar-benar melarikan diri, pemuda itu berhenti sejenak hanya untuk mengatakan hal yang membuat Kuroko kaget dan agak bingung, tapi di satu sisi pemuda bersurai biru itu tersipu mendengarnya, "Kau tidak boleh bertambah tinggi, _nodayo_. Kalau kau terlalu tinggi, akan sulit untukku mengecupmu seperti itu,"

Kemudian pemuda yang sudah tak sanggup menahan rasa malunya itu segera kabur keluar rumah.

Kini, Midorima yang terengah-engah karena berlari-lari keluar rumah hanya bisa menutupi bibirnya dengan tangan, wajahnya masih saja merah seperti tadi. Dalam hati ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena bisa-bisanya melakukan hal memalukan (baginya) seperti itu. Ditambah lagi, apa-apaan kalimat terakhirnya tadi, menggelikan.

Astaga, Midorima jadi jijik dengan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, pemuda itu merasa senang. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak senang ketika kau bisa mengecup orang yang kau sukai? Yah, walaupun itu hanya sekedar ciuman di dahi, sih. Tapi, untuk tipe orang yang pemalu seperti Midorima, untuk melakukan hal itu saja diperlukan keberanian yang besar.

Kerja bagus, Midorima.

Samar-samar, Midorima dapat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, suara ini sudah pasti suara Kuroko. Dengan perasaan gugup takut digebuk pun Midorima menoleh perlahan, berusaha menyiapkan dirinya untuk menerima satu atau dua tamparan dari Kuroko.

Namun, yang Midorima dapatkan bukanlah sebuah pukulan di perut, tamparan di pipi, ataupun tendangan pada tulang keringnya. Melainkan, sebuah kecupan ringan pada pipinya yang diberikan langsung oleh Kuroko.

"Ku-Kuroko...?"

Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal pemuda yang wajahnya merah itu berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu, "I-itu balasan karena Midorima-kun sudah mencuri kecup dahiku!"

"Eh..?"

Kuroko menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Setelah nafasnya mulai teratur, ia kembali melanjutkan dialognya,

"Aku tidak tahu apa alasan Midorima-kun mencium dahiku barusan, tapi apa pun itu kau tidak boleh sembarangan meminum minuman orang seperti itu."

Kuroko, kamu ini polos atau bego? Kalau kamu tidak tahu, kenapa mesti repot-repot memberikan balasan seperti itu?

"Taring dibalas taring, mata dibalas mata, Midorima-kun. Tapi, dahi Midorima-kun terlalu tinggi, aku tidak sampai," jawab Kuroko dengan polosnya ketika Midorima menanyakan alasan kenapa ia malah mendapat kecupan di pipi.

Midorima sempat terdiam, namun kemudian menghela nafas kecewa, berpikir betapa bodohnya ia karena mengharapkan sesuatu yang muluk dari pemuda manis ini.

Setelah jeda cukup panjang yang tercipta, Kuroko tiba-tiba saja menarik lengan panjang Midorima, membawanya berjalan maju.

"Ki-kita mau kemana, _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima yang sudah mulai terseret lengan mungil Kuroko.

"Sudah jelas bukan? Midorima-kun harus mengganti semua susu vanila ku."

Mengganti? Semuanya? Yang benar saja, kalau akhirnya begini, tidak ada artinya dong dia meneguk kira-kira 20 kotak susu vanila sendirian.

"Kuroko..." panggil Midorima, "Ada apa, Midorima-kun?"

" _Vanilla shake_ di Maji Burger dan susu vanila, mana yang lebih kau sukai, _nanodayo_?"

Kuroko diam sejenak, langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mulai menimbang-nimbang, " _Vanilla shake_ , Midorima-kun."

"Kalau begitu, mau ku belikan _vanilla shake_ saja?" tanya Midorima, Kuroko tampak ragu.

" _Large size_ , kalau kau mau akan ku belikan dua gelas untukmu."

Kuroko langsung menatap Midorima dengan tatapan antusias, bagus, ia sudah menggigit umpannya.

"Bisa kita sekalian makan malam di sana?" tanya Kuroko, "Aku sudah sangat lapar, Midorima-kun..." ia memegangi perutnya sambil pasang wajah seolah minta dikasihani.

"Kalau kau maunya begitu, boleh saja, _nanodayo_ ," sahut Midorima.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, kemudian langsung merangkul lengan Midorima erat dan langsung menyeretnya, "Ayo, Midorima-kun! Cepat kita ke sana!"

"Ku-Kuroko... tanganku..." gumam Midorima yang nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya karena tubuh dan lengan milik Kuroko mengapit lengannya erat.

Kuroko berlari antusias tak mendengarkan, ia terus saja memeluk lengan Midorima erat tanpa memperdulikan si pemilik lengan yang sudah merah padam seperti apel.

"Ngomong-ngomong Midorima-kun,"

"A-ada apa, _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima yang langsung kembali dari dunia fantasinya ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Kuroko, "Soal _vanilla shake_ nya, aku hanya perlu satu gelas, satu gelasnya lagi unuk Midorima-kun saja."

"Kenapa?" tanya Midorima singkat, Kuroko menoleh ke belakang, "Aku ingin minum minuman yang sama dengan Midorima-kun," ujarnya sembari tersenyum tipis.

Kepulan asap imajiner berdesak-desakkan keluar dari telinga Midorima, wajahnya pun kembali merah padam—dan hal itu membuat Kuroko panik.

"Mi-Midorima-kun... wajahmu merah," Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya, "Kau demam?" Kuroko menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Midorima. Tapi, sebelum ia sempat merasakan apakah tubuh pemuda itu panas atau tidak, tangan besar yang kontras dengan milik Kuroko langsung menangkapnya, menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Aku tidak demam, _nodayo_. Sudah, ayo cepat, makan malam kita menunggu di Maji Burger, _nodayo_."

Kuroko kembali berlari berkat tarikan yang Midorima berikan.

"Um, ayo!"

Keduanya menembus keramaian kota di malam hari sembari terus bergandengan tangan dalam kecepatan lari yang cukup tinggi. Walau sama-sama kesulitan bernafas, keduanya sama-sama tak berniat menurunkan kecepatan lari mereka.

Kenapa? Itu karena keduanya sama-sama sudah tak sabar melahap makan malam berama di restoran cepat saji itu, bukan begitu, Midorima? Kuroko?

* * *

To be continued

* * *

A/N : Halo, maaf hari ini sedikit terlambat. Jadi, untuk chapter ini saya terlalu bersemangat jadi untuk kali ini sedikit lebih panjang dari yang lain. Saya mencoba menuliskan sesuatu yang manis dan romantis untuk chapter ini tapi entah kenapa rasanya ada yang salah dan terkesan dipaksakan. Mohon kritik dan sarannya, serta koreksi untuk chapter kali ini.

Jangan segan untuk menegur saya apabila ada hal-hal yang kurang berkenan, ya. Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya, terima kasih banyak.


	7. Day 6 : Ceritanya Ini Kencan

**Title :**

 **One Week Lovers**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Story :** **  
** **©Rall Freecss**

 **Pair :  
MidoKuro (main)  
GoMxKuro**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo, OOC, Semi!AU, BL.**

* * *

 **Day 6 : Ceritanya Ini Kencan.**

* * *

Midorima tengah menikmati teh hijaunya di ruang tengah ditemani alunan musik klasik lembut dari mp3 _player_ yang menyala. Menikmati pagi hari liburnya dengan tenang.

Suara tapak kaki yang bersahutan terdengar mendekat, Midorima tak perlu lagi menoleh kareka ia sudah tahu bahwa itu adalah milik Kuroko.

"Midorima-kun," panggil Kuroko ketika Midorima baru hendak menyesap tehnya, "Berkencanlah denganku!"

Saat itu juga, Midorima yang baru hendak meneguk tehnya langsung tersedak dan batuk hebat. Kuroko yang kaget langsung berlari mendekat dan menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda tinggi itu. "Midorima-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Meletakkan gelasnya, Midorima menyeka bibirnya yang dibasahi teh, "Kau bilang apa barusan?"

"Berkencanlah denganku, Midorima-kun," ulang Kuroko dengan wajah dan nada yang sama datarnya.

Jika ini adalah komik komikal dengan efek berlebihan, pasti kacamata Midorima sudah pecah menjadi kepingan kecil—lensanya—tapi sayang sekali ini bukanlah komik seperti itu melainkan hanyalah kisah tentang perjuangan seorang _tsundere_ mengejar cintanya yang tak peka.

"Ke-kencan katamu?" Kuroko mengangguk tanpa ragu.

Kepala Midorima langsung dipenuhi oleh banyak hal, perutnya seperti diisi oleh kawanan kupu-kupu, geli sekali. Ia tak tau harus berkata atau melakukan apa untuk menunjukkan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan, ia hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang perlahan-lahan mulai memerah.

Tapi, tunggu dulu. Sebelum ia salah sangka atau kegeeran karena pemuda biru muda ini selalu bisa membuatnya salah tingkah dan salah mengartikan tindakannya ada baiknya jika Midorima memastikan maksud dari berkencan yang barusan disebut oleh anak ini.

"Kuroko, aku hanya ingin memastikan," Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang sempat melorot, "Kencan yang kau maksud ini kencan yang seperti apa _, nodayo_?"

Kuroko diam sejenak, menggaruk pipinya sedikit canggung, "Kencan yang sesungguhnya Midorima-kun, seperti yang dilakukan oleh para pasangan kekasih."

Nah, jika saja Midorima tak dapat mengendalikan dirinya, entah reaksi macam apa yang akan ia keluarkan. Untungnya Midorima punya iman kuat jadi bisa bertahan, walau sebenarnya dalam hati ia sudah bersorak-sorai kegirangan, berkali-kali mengucap syukur.

Siapa yang menyangka kalau hari bahagia seperti ini akan datang menghampiri Midorima, akhirnya penantiannya selama ini terjawab, bahkan langsung datang dari yang diharapkan itu sendiri. Lihat, _man propose, God dispose_ , karena dia selalu mengikuti takdir yang tertulis untuknya, akhirnya Tuhan memberikannya penghargaan yang berharga.

Atau begitulah yang dipikirkan Midorima hingga kalimat penjelas berikutnya meluncur begitu saja dari mulut mungil Kuroko yang kadang-kadang bisa menusuk bagaikan pisau,

"Kemarin Kise-kun mengajakku jalan, tapi aku bilang aku ada janji dengan Midorima-kun. Terus Kise-kun tanya, apakah itu kencan atau bukan, aku mengangguk. Sekarang, Kise-kun mau lihat apakah kita benar-benar kencan atau itu hanya alasanku semata untuk menghindar, begitu..."

Nah, lihatkan, Midorima lagi-lagi berharap terlalu tinggi. Ternyata, kencan yang dimaksud Kuroko adalah kencan sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk cinta, tetapi versi pura-puranya. Iya, versi bohongannya.

"Jadi... kita hanya pura-pura berkencan, begitu?" Midorima bertanya, Kuroko mengangguk.

Saat itu juga, jutaan tombak tajam serasa menghantam hati rapuh bak kaca milik Midorima. Semua langsung hancur berkeping-keping, bunga-bunga cinta pun gugur batal mekar. Ternyata, oh, ternyata, itu bukanlah pernyataan cinta dari Kuroko, melainkan permintaan tolong untuk lari dari Kise yang keras kepala.

Midorima, kamu yang kuat, ya.

Pemuda itu mengadah, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi, saat ini ia mencapai titik terendah dalam kehidupannya.

"Midorima-kun?" panggil Kuroko khawatir, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Mana mungkin tidak apa-apa, kan? Tidakkah kau mendengarnya, Kuroko? Suara hati Midorima yang hancur pecah menjadi kepingan kecil.

"Maaf, apakah permintaanku terlalu muluk?" tanya Kuroko dengan alis bertaut, Midorima masih diam, mencoba kembali berpikir positif untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Coba pikir dengan baik, sekali pun ini hanyalah kencan-kencanan, tapi setidaknya Midorima bisa seharian menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Kuroko, bukan? Yah, memang sih itu sudah ia rasakan selama Kuroko tinggal di rumahnya, tapi kali ini berbeda, mereka akan _pura-pura_ kencan, ya, kesempatan ini mungkin bisa ia gunakan untuk menyatakan perasaannya, ketika keduanya terlarut dalam kencan palsu mereka, Midorima akan langsung menyatakannya. Hm, rencana yang bagus.

Yah, itu juga kalau Midorima punya cukup keberanian untuk melakukannya, sih.

"Tidak, tidak," Midorima yang baru saja kembali dari lamunannya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan dada, "Kalau situasinya memang seperti itu, mau bagaimana lagi, _nodayo_."

Mendengar ucapan Midorima barusan membuat Kuroko lega setengah mati, awalnya ia sudah takut jika pemuda yang dapat bermain piano dengan baik ini akan menolak permintaannya mentah-mentah. Lagipula, mana ada orang yang mau diajak kencan bohongan, mana mungkin ada. Tapi, kenyataan yang menghampiri Kuroko jauh sekali dari bayangannya, ternyata ada orang yang mau juga diajak jadi _partner_ kencan palsu. Midorima itu sesuai dugaan Kuroko adalah orang baik, ia hanya sedikit pemalu saja. Jadinya menyusahkan begitu.

"Jadi, kau ingin pergi ke mana, _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima sembari menaikkan kacamatanya, "Taman bermain! Midorima-kun, ayo kita ke taman bermain!"

Lembaran kisah manih selama di taman bermain mulai muncul di dalam rongga tengkoraknya Midorima, momen-momen penuh kenangan yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan nantinya. Ah, ia sangat menantikannya, walau sebenarnya ini hanyalah kencan bohongan.

Midorima bangkit dari duduknya, membawa serta gelas teh yang sudah ia tandas hingga habis tak bersisa lagi isinya barusan. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu cepat bersiap-siap, _nodayo_."

"Iya, aku mengerti Midorima-kun," sahutnya sembari berlari menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian sesuai yang diintruksikan oleh Midorima.

Sementara dua remaja itu sibuk bersiap-siap di kamar masing-masing, dari balik semak-semak yang berjajar rapi di sepanjang jalan depan kediaman keluarga Midorima, tampaklah empat kepala warna-warni yang untuk beberapa alasan tertentu sengaja bersembunyi di sana.

"Oi, Kise, kenapa kami harus ikut menguntit bersamamu, sih?" tanya salah satu dari mereka dengan kesalnya.

"Aominecchi, berisik, ssu. Memangnya kau rela membiarkan Kurokocchi berkencan dengan Midorimacchi, hah?" balas yang bersurai pirang setengah berbisik.

"Kau yakin mereka akan pergi bersama hari ini?" kini giliran yang surahnya merah menyala yang bertanya, tampaknya diantara mereka berempat, yang satu inilah yang paling normal.

Satu-satunya yang memiliki tindik di telinga pada kawanan itu mengangguk mantap, "Tidak diragukan lagi, ssu. Kurokocchi mengatakannya langsung padaku kemarin!"

"Kisechin, kalau kau sampai bohong aku akan menghancurkanmu tanpa ragu, ingat itu," ingat pemuda yang mengawasi kediaman target sembari mengunyah keripik kentang berperisa rumput laut dengan santainya.

"Aku mengerti, ssu..." jawab si pirang—Kise Ryouta agak gugup.

Tak lama kemudian pintu rumah Midorima terbuka, para penguntit mencurigakan itu langsung kembali masuk ke dalam mode siaga mereka, memastikan tak ada satu pun kebohongan yang akan menghampiri atau memanjakan mata mereka. Dan pastinya, memastikan bahwa keduanya tidak bermesraan ataupun saling menempel satu sama lain.

Midorima serta Kuroko segera berangkat setelah memastikan bahwa pintu dan pagar sudah terkunci dengan benar. Ketika keduanya mulai bergerak, kelompok penguntit yang dipimpin oleh Kise pun ikut bergerak, mengukuti dari belakang.

Seperti biasanya, tak ada percakapan yang berarti di antara mereka, paling mentok menanyakan hal-hal yang umum seperti, "Apa kau mau makan sesuatu dulu?" atau hanya sekedar membahas tentang cuaca yang kebetulan bersahabat pagi itu.

"Aku harap besok juga cerah seperti ini," ujar Kuroko tiba-tiba ketika menunggu lampu lalu lintas berbubah hijau bagi pejalan kaki, "Oh, _tanabata_ , kah?"

Pemuda manis itu mengangguk, "Hm, semoga saja begitu, _nanodayo_."

Midorima tak ingin membahas soal ulang tahunnya di hari esok, enggan menanyakan apakah Kuroko ingat atau tidak tentang hari kelahiran pemuda _cancer_ tersebut.

Lampu jalan berubah hijau, keduanya segera berjalan menyebrangi jalanan aspal, menuju stasiun kereta di depan sana.

Hari itu kereta penuh sesak, penumpangnya saling berdesak-desakan, dorong-mendorong satu sama lain. Panas, sesak, benar-benar suasana yang tidak menyenangkan. Terlebih lagi Midorima yang tampak seolah menyudutkan Kuroko—padahal posisinya jadi seperti ini karena dorongan dari penumpang lain—jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat, jantung Midorima sungguh menggila saat itu.

Jika saja ada seseorang yang secara tak sengaja menabrak atau mendorongnya dari belakang, maka jarak mereka pun akan tereleminasi dan ciuman pertama Midorima pun akan terjadi. Bohong kalau ia bilang tak ingin hal semacam itu terjadi, tentu saja ingin, tapi ia tak ingin mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan, tidak keren.

Kelompok Kise yang ikut naik ke dalam kereta yang sama dengan milik Kuroko, juga tampak desak-desakan. Dahi Akashi berkedut kesal karena tak tahan dengan keramaian ini, Aomine serta Kise tampak sibuk mengipasi diri mereka, sementara Murasakibara tampak masih santai sembari melahap _maiubo_ nya.

Ketika pintu kereta terbuka, Midorima langsung menarik Kuroko keluar dari sana, membawanya keluar stasiun menuju taman bermain tempat mereka akan pura-pura kencan hari ini.

"Kuroko," panggil Midorima, "Ada baiknya jika kau membawa _lucky item_ mu hari ini, _nanodayo_."

Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu memanang bingung, "Kenapa mendadak sekali, Midorima-kun?'

"Aku baru ingat kalau _aquarius_ sedang buruk-buruknya hari ini, _nanodayo_." Jelas Midorima sembari menggaruk pipinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Hari ini warna keberuntunganku hijau, kan?" tanya Kuroko, Midorima menggangguk.

Tiba-tiba saja pemuda yang biasanya selalu pasang wajah datar macam tembok itu merangkul lengan Midorima, hal itu lantas membuat Midorima kaget dan tentunya tim penguntit di belakang sana pun ikut-ikutan histeris.

"Aku hanya harus tetap berada di samping Midorima-kun, kalau begitu."

"Eh?"

"Hijau warna keberuntungan aquarius hari ini kan? Jadi, aku hanya harus berada di dekat Midorima-kun agar kemalangan tidak datang kepadaku." Kuroko menatap lurus ke mata Midorima, mengucapkan semua mantra yang sukses membuat Midorima susah nafas itu dengan wajah polos lengkap ekspresi datarnya.

"Nah, ayo Midorima-kun, kalau Kise-kun memang mengawasi kita, dia bisa curiga jika kita terus diam di sini," detik berikutnya, Kuroko sudah menarik Midorima menuju gerbang masuk taman bermain yang mereka tuju, membeli tiket untuk bersenang-senang di dalam sana.

"Kise, Kise Ryouta."

"A-Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Kita terus ikuti si kepala hijau dan Kuroko, tidak akan ku biarkan si kacamata itu nempel-nempel dengan Kuroko," Akashi mengucapkannya dengan wajah kelewat serius yang malah mengerikan jadinya.

Kise dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran mengangguk patuh.

"Nah, apa yang kalian tunggu, ayo kita masuk dan bersenang-senang," Akashi beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan penuh penekanan pada bagian bersenang-senang.

Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Kise dan yang lainnya pun mengikuti langkah Akashi membuntuti Kuroko dan Midorima.

* * *

Suasana taman bermain hari itu cukup ramai, sangat hidup dengan hiruk piruk kebahagiaan di mana-mana.  
Beberapa pasangan tampak bergandengan mesra, pengunjung lainnya adalah keluarga kecil bahagia yang berjalan juga bergandengan tangan dengan putra-putri mereka, menikmati hari libur bersama di taman ini.

Midorima menunggu Kuroko menarik tangannya lagi, membawanya menuju wahana yang ia ingin naiki.

Manik biru muda Kuroko yang cocok bersanding dengan langit hari ini memandang sekeliling, memperhatikan wahana yang ada satu persatu.

"Midorima-kun mau naik apa?" Tanya Kuroko, "Aku ikut kau saja, kau mau naik yang mana, _nanodayo_?"

Kuroko menggaruk kepalanya, ia sendiri bingung mau naik apa. Sama sekali tak ada ide.

"Merry-go-round bagaimana?" Tawar Midorima karena tampaknya Kuroko tak akan dapat menentukan pilihannya dalam waktu dekat.

Kuroko diam sejenak, memperhatikan permainan dengan kuda dan kereta palsu yang dapat dinaiki kemudian akan berputar-putar mengikuti jalurnya.

Permainan yang sering ia naiki ketika masih kecil dulu.  
"Ide bagus, ku lihat ada banyak pasangan yang naik itu. Ayo, Midorima-kun, kita juga,"

"Pa-pasangan?" Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya gugup, benar juga setelah dilihat-lihat lagu tak hanya anak-anak yang menaiki permainan itu, tapi juga para pasangan kekasih yang tengah dimabuk cinta.

"Itu benar, Midorima-kun. Hari ini kita jadi pasangan," kata Kuroko dengan polosnya.

"Hari ini saja, _nodayo_?" Midorima bertanya dengan wajah merahnya.

"Memangnya Midorima-kun mau lebih dari hari ini saja?" Bukannya menjawab, anak itu malah balik bertanya.

Sejujurnya, Midorima ingin mengangguk dan menjawab iya. Tapi, harga dirinya yang kelewat tinggi jika dibandingkan dengan orang-orang normal, membuatnya enggan berkata jujur. Pemuda tampan itu malah membohongin perasaannya sendiri dengan menggeleng pelan, dasar tsundere.

"Bagaimana, Akashi? Mereka tampaknya mau naik wahana kuda-kudaan itu," ujar Aomine sambil mengorek telinganya dengan jari kelingking.

"Aominecchi, jorok, ssu!"

"Diam, kau pirang!"

"Kise, Aomine, kalian berdua saja yang naik. Aku dan Murasakibara akan mengamati dari jauh," kata Akashi sembari berjalan meninggalkan pasangan kopi susu itu.

Maka, mau tak mau, Kise dan Aomine pun pergi membeli karcis untuk menaiki merry-go-round mengikuti Kuroko dan Midorima.

Kuroko naik ke atas kuda yang berwarna putih, sementara kuda hitam di sebelahnya diisi Midorima. Untuk Kise dan Aomine sendiri memilih kereta kuda yang berada agak di belakang agar tak dengan mudah ditemukan oleh Midorima maupun Kuroko.

Ketika mesinnya mulai bekerja, Kuroko tampak agak kaget karena tiba-tiba kuda yang ia tunggangi bergerak.

Kise, Aomine dan Midorima pastinya tampak reflek hendak menangkapnya walau tempat mereka memperhatikan berbeda.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, _nanodayo_?" Tanya Midorima yang berada paling dekat dengan Kuroko.

"Aah, aku khawatir dengan Kurokocchi, ssu!" Ujar Kise gelisah, "Heh, tenang saja. Midorima tak sebodoh itu untuk membiarkan Tetsu terluka,"

Kise masih saja tak tenang, Aomine mendesah kesal, "Kalau kau ribut lagi kita bisa ketahuan, Kise," ingatnya sembari memukul kepala si pirang.

Kembali lagi bersama pasangan si tsundere dan si tak peka, di sini lah mereka bersenang-senang menaiki merry-go-round yang mulai beroperasi. Midorima memperhatikan wajah Kuroko yang sesekali tersenyum, anak itu tampaknya senang sekali.

Midorima pun ikut senang melihat senyuman Kuroko, ujung-ujung bibirnya sedikit tertarik setiap kali melihat wajah rupawan Kurok yang agak pucat tampak berseri.

Puas mengendarai kuda-kudaan itu, keduanya segera turun dan beralih ke permainan selanjutnya, cangkir raksasa.

Tim penguntit yang mengikuti masih sama, Aomine dan Kise. Sementara Akashi mengawasi dari jauh dengan mata tajam dan Murasakibara asik menguras isi dompet di kedai makanan ringan.

Kuroko memutar cangkirnya kencang sekali, hal itu lantas membuat Midorima ingin memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

Cangkir sebelah yang berisi kopi-susu tampaknya lebih heboh lagi, keduanya saling berebut setir cangkir hingga akhirnya cangkir milik mereka terputar tak tentu arah dan tentunya hal itu membuat sang penumpang pusing-pusing, mual-mual mirip gejala orang hamil.

Midorima turun dengan langkah sempoyongan dari wahana cangkir berputar yang barusan ia naiki itu.

"Midorima-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kuroko sambil memegangi tubuh Midorima yang nyaris ambruk, pemuda itu mengangguk lemas, mencoba berdiri tegap agar rekannya itu tak khawatir.

"Se-selanjutnya, kau mau naik apa lagi, _nanodayo_?" Tanya Midorima mencoba sesegar mungkin.

Kedua alis Kuroko bertaut, ia benar-benar tak enak hati rasanya pada Midorima, "Apa sebaiknya kita Kita istirahat dulu, Midorima-kun?"

Pemuda dengan kacamata itu mengusap surai biru muda Kuroko, "Tidak perlu, jangan khawatirkan aku, _nanodayo_."

"Tapi..."

Midorima menggeleng, "Ayo, kita lanjutkan," ucapnya sembari menggamit tangan pemain bayangan tim basket mereka itu.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju destinasi selanjutnya, tanpa sadar bahwa agen yang membuntuti mereka masih terduduk lemas di bangku dekat wahana cangkir berputar yang tadi mereka naiki.

Kuroko dan Midorima sibuk berkeliling taman, mencari wahana yang kira-kira menarik perhatian keduanya. Kaki mereka terus berayun tanpa arah yang jelas, mereka berjalan tanpa henti hingga geraman perut Kuroko menghentikan keduanya.

"Kau lapar, _nodayo_?"

Dengan pipi agak merona Kuroko mengangguk pelan, melihat jawaban kawannya itu Midorima mendesah gemas, "Ya sudah, kita beli makanan dulu, _nanodayo_."

Midorima pun membawa Kuroko ke jejeran kedai makanan, membiarkan anak biru itu memilih sesuai keinginan hatinya.

Akashi yang kebetulan melihat target mendekat ke arahnya segera menyeret Murasakibara pergi dari sana, bisa gawat kalau sampai ketahuan.

"Eh, aku masih mau makan Akachin," keluh Murasakibara ketika Akashi menarik lengannya.

"Kau bisa lanjutkan nanti, Kuroko mendekat, ayo!" Akashi menarik lengan Murasakibara lebih kuat.

"Eh? Kurochin? Di mana? KUROCHI-"

Sebuah roti langsung melayang masuk ke dalam mulut Murasakibara yang baru saja akan berteriak. Kuroko yang baru hendak memesan makanan bersama Midorima pun langsung menoleh kebingungan katena merasa namanya dipanggil,

"Kenapa, _nodayo_?"

Kuroko menggaruk tengkuknya, "Erm, aku merasa seseorang memanggil namaku barusan,"

"Hee, lalu apa kau menemukan orang yang memanggilmu itu?" tanya Midorima, Kuroko menggeleng, "Tidak, sepertinya itu semua hanya halusinasiku saja,"

Midorima tak lagi bersuara, ia langsung saja memesan dua _omurice_ lengkap dengan salad dan minumannya. Untuk Kuroko spesial minuman berperisa vanili, sementara Midorima memilih jus jeruk karena kebetulan warna keberuntungan _cancer_ hari itu adalah jingga.

"Nah, makanlah,"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat selamat makan yang memang sudah lumrah diucapkan setiap sebelum makan, kedua remaja tanggung itu segera melahap makanan mereka. Midorima diam-diam memperhatikan wajah Kuroko ketika makan—seperti yang ia lakukan pada hari-hari yang lalu, ia memulai kebiasaan ini sejak Kuroko tinggal di rumahnya—begitu polos, seperti anak kecil. Midorima terkadang jadi gemas sendiri melihatnya.

Ah, lihat, dia benar-benar seperti anak kecil, "Ada saus di pipimu, _nanodayo,_ " ujar Midorima sembari mengelapnya dengan tisu. "O-oh.. terimakasih, Midorima-kun."

"Ti-tidak ada yang spesial, aku hanya melakukannya karena kebetulan tertangkap mataku, _nanodayo_ ," jelas Midorima sembari kembali menyuapkan nasinya ke dalam mulut. Kuroko mengangguk maklum dan segera melanjutkan acara makannya.

Akashi meremas pakaian Kise kesal ketika melihat Midorima menyeka pipi Kuroko yang terkena saus dengan tisu, geram sekali ia melihatnya, "Si kepala lumutan itu..." gumam Akashi kesal sudah mulai keluar dari karakternya.

"Akashicchi, aku tahu kau kesal, tapi jangan lampiaskan ke pakaianku dong, ssu..." keluh Kise sembari menitikkan air mata palsu.

"Diam, Kise. Kau mau aku meremas bibirmu, hah?" tanya Akashi dengan nada tajam menusuk, Kise dengan cepat menggeleng, "Bagus, jadi tutup mulutmu sekarang juga."

Dengan patuh entah mungkin sebenarnya ketakutan, Kise segera menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Takut lidahnya dipelintir Akashi hingga tak bisa berkicau lagi nantinya. Wah, itu bahaya.

"Oi, mereka mulai bergerak lagi, tuh," tunjuk Aomine,

"Ayo, kita ikuti mereka!"

Pasukan Penyayang Kuroko Tetsuya atau singkatnya PPKT itu segera bergerak, meninggalkan pos persembunyian mengikuti target mereka menuju wahana selanjutnya.

"Kau yakin mau masuk ke sini?" tanya Midorima agak ragu, Kuroko mengangguk, "Aku selalu takut ketika datang kemari bersama Ayahku, tapi hari ini aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku tidak selemah itu! Aku pasti bisa!" tekad Kuroko dengan semangat berkobar yang membuat Midorima kepanasan.

Rumah hantu. Ya, tempat inilah yang ingin dikunjungi Kuroko selanjutnya, rumah hantu yang mengambil konsep rumah sakit tua sebagai latarnya. Di dalam kepala Midorima sudah terbayang hantu-hantu mengerikan menanti di dalam sana, entah itu suster ngesot, hantu bayi, atau mayat seorang dokter yang berkeliaran dengan pisau bedah, bahkan bisa juga pasien korban malpraktik yang gentayangan dengan isi perut berantakan.

Bagus, ia baru saja habis makan dan malah diajak ke tempat menjijikkan seperti ini. Jika saja yang mengajak bukan Kuroko, Midorima pasti sudah menolak mentah-mentah idenya ini. Tapi, demi kebahagiaan Kuroko, Midorima rela mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk membeli karcis dan masuk ke dalam sana.

Gelap sudah pasti, bau apek menyebar di udara, musik-musik horor terdengar mengusik indera pendengaran para pengunjung rumah sakit jadi-jadian tersebut, suara teriakan-teriakan tak jelas pun silih berganti menghampiri.

Masih permulaan, Kuroko dapat berjalan dengan normal di samping Midorima dengan jarak kira-kira lima langkah. Namun semakin jauh mereka masuk, jarak yang ada sedikit demi sedikit tereleminasi, menyisakan ruang yang sangat kecil diantara bahu kedua insan itu.

Jantung Kuroko berdebar kencang, begitu juga dengan milik Midorima—tapi untuk alasan yang berbeda. Berada di jarak sedekat ini dengan Kuroko, hanya berdua, di tempat gelap seperti ini pula, entah imajinasi macam apa yang langsung mampir ke dalam rongga kepala si pengguna kacamata itu.

Tidak-tidak, ia tak boleh berpikiran yang aneh-aneh di sini, tidak boleh.

Hantu pertama menunjukkan wujudnya, seorang suster dengan wajah hancur dan penuh darah. Karena kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba tapi tanpa suara, Kuroko menjerit tertahan sembari menarik lengan kemeja yang dikenakan Midorima, namun kemudian ia lepas lagi.

Langkah mereka terdengar menggema, membuat suasana horor semakin mencekam diri, begitu hantu kedua yang merupakan dokter dengan isi perut bertaburan muncul, Kuroko tak bersuara namun langsung memeluk lengan Midorima erat, hal ini justru membuat pemuda hijau itu semakin deg deg an engga jelas. Untung saja ruangan itu gelap, jadi rona merah pada wajahnya tak disadari oleh Kuroko yang sudah semakin pucat bagai mayat hidup.

Sejak kemunculan dokter mengerikan tadi, Kuroko sama sekali tak melepas rangkulannya, ia benar-benar menempelkan dirinya dengan Midorima seolah takut berpisah, sesekali membenamkan wajahnya di lengan berotot Midorima apa bila ada sesuatu yang mengganggu matanya.

Midorima mencoba menenangkan, tapi gagal karena dia sendiri saja tak bisa tenang. Dalam hati ia gelisah sekaligus senang dirangkul Kuroko seperti ini. Semoga saja tak ada saksi mata agar ia tak dihakimi oleh Akashi dan kawan-kawannya nanti.

Tenanglah Midorima, kau tak perlu khawatir, karena tim penguntit kalian sendiri saat ini sedang sibuk jerit-jerit histeris karena hantu-hantu yang dengan iseng mengganggu mereka. Terutama Kise yang sudah menangis sejadi-jadinya di punggung Aomine.

"Aominecchi, aku takut, ssu!" rengek Kise sambil mengelapkan ingusnya pada pakaian Aomine.

"Kau bodoh! Jangan buang ingunmu di pakaianku!" gerutu Aomine kesal.

"Kalian berdua diamlah," hardik Akashi yang tampak tenang-tenang saja dijahili para hantu. Mungkin, ia tak terlihat oleh hantu gadungan itu karena terlindung tubuh besar Murasakibara di depan sana.

Pintu keluar sudah mulai dekat, Midorima dan Kuroko pun segera mempercepat langkah mereka, tapi tiba-tiba saja sesuatu menangkap kaki Kuroko, menariknya ke belakang, hal ini lantas membuat pemuda itu menjerit kaget dan jatuh tersungkur.

Untungnya, berkat gerak refleks Midorima yang luar biasa hebat, hidung Kuroko tak perlu berdarah karena menghantam permukaan lantai. "Kau tidak apa-apa, _nodayo_?"

Kuroko mengangguk, "Tapi sepertinya kakiku terkilir, Midorima-kun, sakit sekali..."

Midorima mendesah kesal, siapa sih yang berani-beraninya mencekal kaki Kuroko seperti ini. Lihat kan, gara-gara ulah usilnya pemuda biru ini jadi harus meringis kesakitan.

"Bisa berjalan?" Midorima bertanya, "Ku rasa bisa," jawab Kuroko sembari mencoba berdiri, tapi nyatanya nyeri pada kakinya tak mengizinkan anak itu berjalan dengan kakinya sendiri, Kuroko kembali terjatuh dan lagi-lagi ditangkap oleh Midorima.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, _nanodayo_ ," ujar Midorima, "Maafkan aku,"

Midorima menghela nafas, apa boleh buat, mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan hal itu. Setelah ambil nafas panjang dan mempersiapkan diri serta mental, Midorima berbisik ke telinga Kuroko, "Pegangan yang kuat,"

Satu, dua, tiga, hap! Midorima berdiri sembari menggendong Kuroko dengan _bridal style_.

"Mi-Midorima-kun!?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kita hampir sampai. Tahan saja seperti ini sampai kita bisa keluar _, nanodayo_."

Kuroko diam sejenak, awalnya agak tak nyaman digendong bagai tuan putri seperti ini oleh Midorima. Tapi, akhirnya ia pun menempelkan kepalanya pada dada Midorima sementara kedua tangannya meremas pakaian Midorima erat, berharap hal itu bisa membuat rasa takutnya pergi jauh-jauh.

Samar-samar, Kuroko dapat mendengar suara jantung Midorima yang berdetak kencang sekali, bagai genderang perang yang tengah ditabuh. "Midorima-kun..." gumam Kuroko.

Cahaya matahari yang sudah mulai tergelincir ke barat langsung menyilaukan mata Midorima ketika ia sampai di pintu keluar. Dengan segera, ia berlari menuju bangku terdekat dan mendudukkan Kuroko di sana.

Setelah melepas sepatu Kuroko, ia menyuruh pemuda _aquarius_ itu menunggu di sana sementara ia membeli obat dan perban untuk merawat kakinya. Dengan tergesa-gesa Midorima pergi sementara Kuroko hanya memandangi kakinya yang tampak sedikit membengkak.

"Maaf lama," ujar Midorima dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. "Mereka tidak menjual _chlor etil_ , jadi kurasa es batu juga tidak apa-apa, _nodayo_. Kemarikan kakimu,"

Midorima mulai memberikan pertolongan pertama pada kaki Kuroko yang keseleo, mulai dari menempelkan kompres es yang ia bawa selama tiga menit, kemudian membalutnya dengan perban elastis. "Seharusnya begini sudah cukup, _nodayo_."

"Terima kasih, Midorima-kun, maaf merepotkanmu," ujar Kuroko,

"Apa aku harus meninggikan kakimu, Kuroko?" tanya Midorima yang masih saja khawatir, Kuroko menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, ini saja sudah cukup. Terima kasih, Midorima-kun."

Pemuda itu hanya diam sembari memalingkan wajah merahnya, "Tidak apa, aku hanya memberikan pertolongan yang layak diberikan pada orang yang cidera sepertimu, _nodayo_. Hanya menerapkan ilmu yang ku dapat dari kegiatan palang merah," begitulah katanya sembari menggaruk pipi canggung.

"A-aku akan belikan minuman," ketika Midorima baru saja hendak berbalik, Kuroko dengan cepat menangkap telapak tangan Midorima yang berbalut perban pada setiap jarinya, "Tunggu, di sini saja, Midorima-kun. Duduklah,"

"Ada apa, _nodayo_?" Midorima bertanya bingung setelah ia menempatkan pantatnya di bangku, di sebelah Kuroko, genggaman Kuroko telah dilepas.

"Ibuku bilang, ketika aku merasa tak tenang, gelisah, dan berdebar saat berada di dekat seseorang, aku harus pergi meninggalkannya. Ia bukan yang terbaik untukku," ujar Kuroko sembari menatap langit yang mulai dicoret dengan tinta oranye yang indah.

Midorima hanya diam mendengarkan, tak memiliki niat untuk menyela sama sekali.

"Tapi, jika orang yang bersamaku itu adalah orang yang membuatku merasa tenang dan aman, genggam tangannya, dan jangan pernah lepaskan dia. Ia adalah yang terbaik untukku," Kuroko mengucapkannya sembari menggenggam tangan Midorima erat, yang digenggam langsung dipenuhi semburat merah.

"A-apa maksudmu, _nanodayo_!?"

"Um, entahlah, aku hanya merasa aman ketika itu berhubungan dengan Midorima-kun, jadi aku berpikir, apakah Midorima-kun adalah orang yang terbaik untukku?" mata bulat Kuroko menatap manik _emerald_ milik Midorima dalam-dalam, hal itu membuat si hijau meneguk ludahnya.

"Midorima-kun..."

"Tidak apa," ujar Midorima tiba-tiba, "Eh?"

"Ku bilang tidak apa, _nodayo_. Jika, aku memang bisa memberikanmu perasaan seperti itu, sampai kapan pun aku akan terus berada di sampingmu, kau boleh datang ke tempatku kapan pun kau mau, _nanodayo_ ," kata Midorima sambil menatap balik Kuroko dengan lembut,

Kuroko terperangah mendengarnya, jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdebar lebih cepat, ada perasaan geli yang tak dapat dijelaskan di sekitar perutnya, ada apa ini? Apakah ini reaksi kimia yang sedang terjadi di dalam tubuhnya?

"Midorima-kun..." gumam Kuroko, "Terima kasih banyak," ucapnya sembari tersenyum tipis.

Orang yang duduk di sampingnya itu mengangguk sembari ikut tersenyum simpul, "Aku akan terus berada di sini, _nanodayo_."

Sebuah sinyal melejit melewati kepala Midorima, mengingatkannya akan sesuatu, sesuatu yang sangat penting, "Kuroko, ayo naik kincir ria, _nodayo_!"

"Eh?" tanpa sempat memberikan waktu bagi Kuroko untuk mencerna situasi, pemuda tinggi itu langsung saja membopong Kuroko menuju roda raksasa penuh lampu kelap-kelip yang berputar dengan pelannya di sana.

* * *

Keduanya duduk berhadapan di dalam gondola yang bergantung pada bagian pelek roda raksasa itu. Matahari yang sudah mulai terbenam terlihat sangat indah dari atas sana, lampu kota yang kelap-kelip bagaikan bintang di permukaan tanah, Kuroko sungguh dibuat takjub olehnya.

Ketika gondola yang mereka tumpangi mencapai titik teratas, Midorima menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya, "Ku-Kuroko..."

"Ada apa, Midorima-kun?"

"A-aku... aku.. menyu—" kalimat Midorima tergantung karena tiba-tiba saja suara teriakan melengking yang sangat ia hapal terdengar memekikkan telinga.

"KUROKOCCHII!" suara itu terdengar dari belakang. Dengan kompak serempak, Kuroko dan Midorima pun langsung menoleh ke arah belakang dan mendapati Kise yang menempelkan wajahnya pada kaca gondola sembari terus berteriak dan melambaikan tangannya.

Tak hanya Kise, Aomine, Akashi, bahkan Murasakibara pun terlihat menaiki gondola yang sama dengan cowok pirang super berisik itu. Midorima sungguh mengutuk si pirang cempreng berisik itu karena berkat teriakannya ia batal mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kuroko, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi, tinggal sedikit lagi pemirsa, sayang sekali.

Ketika mereka sampai di bawah, Kise langsung memeluk Kuroko erat, hal itu pun mendapat respon tak bersahabat dari yang dipeluk, "Kise-kun, lepaskan, sakit, kau membuatku tidak bisa bernafas," tapi tak digubris oleh pihak yang memeluk.

"Kise, lepaskan dia," Akashi berucap sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dengan cepat dan tanpa banyak omong lagi, Kise langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Kuroko dan segera bergerak mundur. Ia tak mau Akashi masuk ke mode mata belang. Mengerikan.

"Akashi-kun, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kuroko heran, "Kuroko sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan di sini bersama Midorima?" Akashi balik bertanya.

"Aku?" tanya Kuroko, Akashi mengangguk. Pemuda biru muda itu menoleh ke arah Midorima sebentar, kemudian kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Akashi, "Bukankah sudah jelas? Kami sedang berkencan, Akashi-kun."

"Berkencan?"

Kuroko mengangguk, "Dengannya?"

Anggukan penuh keyakinan kembali Akashi terima, "Serius?" tampaknya Akashi sama sekali tak percaya mendengar Kuroko yang polos itu mengatakan hal semacam itu.

"Iya, apakah aku sebegitu tidak bisa dipercaya, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko dengan bibir yang sedikit dimajukan, mirip bebek.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu, hanya saja—"

"Sudah, sudah, karena kita sudah berkumpul di sini semua, ayo bersenang-senang bersama-sama, ssu!" seru Kise nekat memotong perkataan Akashi, "Oi, Tetsu, ayo kita coba semua wahana yang ada sebelum taman ini tutup!" ajak Aomine bersemangat.

"Kita juga harus coba semua camilan yang ada," tambah Murasakibara sambil mencomot keripik kentangnya.

Kuroko diam, ia tak merespon ajakan kawan-kawannya, "Maaf," ujarnya tiba-tiba.

"Tapi saat ini aku sedang kencan bersama Midorima-kun. Jadi, aku akan menikmati semuanya bersama Midorima-kun," jelas Kuroko dengan wajah polos lengkap datar andalannya.

"Ayo, Midorima-kun," Kuroko langsung saja menggamit tangan Midorima, membawa pemuda itu pergi dengan langkah terseok-seok.

Akashi dan kawan-kawannya _speechless_ di tempat, hanya memperhatikan punggung keduanya yang mulai mengecil.

Midorima mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, masih berusaha mencerna situasi, tapi hawa panas yang mengelilingi pipinya membuat otaknya mendadak konslet.

Tunggu dulu, ini hanya kencan bohongan, kan?

* * *

To be continued

* * *

A/N : Halo. Selamat malam. Maaf banget, untuk chapter kali ini telat banget karena ada banyak kendala. Mungkin chapter terakhir juga bakal delay... tapi, saya usahakan akan diupdate secepat yang saya bisa. Uah, lihat ini, ada sekitar 4528 words, saya terlalu bersemangat sepertinya, maafkan saya. Well, kali ini tentang kencannya (bohongan sih) Kuroko dan Midorima yang dibuntuti oleh Kisedai yang lainnya. Saya sih pengennya di sini hubungan mereka mulai berkembang, tapi entah kenapa jadinya malah begini, hhh, terlalu dipakasakan, ya? Maafkan saya ...

Maaf kalau untuk chapter ini ceritanya sangat mengecewakan, saya minta maaf, saya sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang saya tulis di sini. Intinya, saya hanya ingin menunjukkan sisi tsundere Midorima yang sering malu-malu kucing tapi diam-diam perhatian bukan main, dan Kuroko yang suka bikin orang kegeeran gak jelas. Hanya itu, maaf jika tak berkenan. Kotak review sudah tersedia untuk ngeflame dan memaki saya, mohon bantuannya.

Oke, sebelum ini malah jadi curhatan engga jelas, izinkan saya berterima kasih atas review dan dukungan yang telah diberikan, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya (maaf jika banyak typo, saya tidak sempat mengecek ulang chapter ini.)


	8. Day 7 : Tanabata

**Title :**

 **One Week Lovers**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Story :** **  
** **©Rall Freecss**

 **Pair :  
MidoKuro (main)  
GoMxKuro**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo, OOC, Semi!AU, BL.**

* * *

 **Day 7 : Tanabata**

* * *

Siang itu Kuroko dan Midorima tengah menikmati soba dingin yang baru saja mereka pesan sembari menonton siaran tentang persiapan Festival Tanabata di berapa daerah yang memang sudah sering mengadakan festival besar setiap tahunnya, sebut saja Sendai, Anjo, Hiratsuka, dan Sagamihara.

Banyak sekali ornamen-ornamen khas perayaan tersebut beraburan di mana-mana, menghiasi kota dan jalanan. Beberapa pohon bambu juga tampak ikut andil dalam memeriahkan festival bintang tersebut, berdiri dengan kokohnya pada beberapa titik.

Midorima sedari tadi melahap sobanya sembari membalas pesan dari Ayah serta Ibunya. Bukan hal penting, hanya rentetan ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang masuk dari keduanya. Senang, sudah pasti, tapi ada yang lebih ditunggu oleh Midorima untuk ulang tahun kali ini. Yaitu, ucapan selamat dari pemuda berusrai biru yang duduk di sampingnya ini.

"Ada apa, Midorima-kun?" tanya Kuroko ketika sadar dirinya sedang diperhatikan secara diam-diam dari balik kacamata Midorima.

"Ti-tidak ada," balas Midorima sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah televisi.

Kuroko memandang heran, sempat agak bingung, tapi memang seperti inilah temannya ini.

"Midorima-kun tidak mau memasang pohon harapan di sini?" tanya Kuroko sembari menyesap tehnya perlahan, "Hm, mungkin akan pasang, _nodayo_. Sebentar lagi akan ada orang yang datang mengantarkannya,"

Kuroko mengangguk tanda mengerti, mangkuk soba yang sudah kosong ia angkut menuju dapur lengkap dengan cangkir tehnya. Ia letakkan keduanya di dalam _sink_ membiarkannya berendam air di sana.

"Midorima-kun sudah selesai?" tanya Kuroko dari dapur, "Sebentar lagi, _nodayo_. Tidak apa, biar aku yang mencucinya nanti, tinggalkan saja di sana, _nanodayo_ ," pemuda itu menyahut.

Tak lama, Kuroko kembali bergabung dengan Midorima yang masih sibuk dengan soba dan ponselnya, "Pesan dari siapa?"

Midorima menoleh sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus pada telepon genggamnya itu, "Orang tua ku, sepertinya mereka akan pulang besok sore, _nanodayo_."

"Besok sore?" Kuroko menjulurkan lehernya, mengintip isi pesan yang tengah dibaca Midorima, "Kalau begitu aku akan terus berada di sini sampai mereka pulang, apakah itu tidak masalah, Midorima-kun?"

Midorima memalingkan wajahnya kemudian mengangguk, "Ya, lakukan sesukamu, _nanodayo_."

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja bilang kalau Kuroko boleh tinggal di rumahnya sampai kapan pun, tapi apa mau dibuat, Midorima kelewat pemalu untuk menyuarakan isi hatinya. Beralih dari Midorima yang suka malu-malu kucing, Kuroko tampak tak senang akan sesuatu, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

"Midorima-kun, kenapa kau selalu memalingkan wajahmu ketika berbicara denganku?" tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba, "Eh?"

Kedua tangan Kuroko dengan cepat menangkup pipi Midorima, membawanya menoleh ke arah dirinya, mata mereka saling bertubrukan saat ini, "Lihat aku, Midorima-kun,"

Terlalu dekat, tidak bisa, jarak mereka terlalu dekat, jika terus begini entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada Midorima, bisa-bisa anak itu pingsan di tempat.

"Midorima-kun," panggil Kuroko, "A-a-ada apa, _nodayo_?"

"Wajahmu merah, kau demam?" Kuroko dengan segera menempelkan dahinya dengan milik Midorima, memastikan apakah ada yang salah dengan suhu tubuh pemuda bersurai hijau itu. Jantung milik Midorima mulai menggila, jarak bibir mereka sangat dekat, dekat sekali, hanya perlu sedikit keberanian untuk mencapainya.

Midorima menggigit bibirnya gugup, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian Kuroko dari wajahnya yang merah dan tentang suhu tubuhnya, "Kuroko!"

"Hm? Ada apa, Midorima-kun?" pemuda itu menarik tubuhnya mundur, Midorima menghela nafas lega.

"Ayo kita ke Hiratsuka! Kita ikut perayaan _tanabata_ di sana, _nodayo_!" ujar Midorima seraya menunjuk ke arah televisi, "Hiratsuka?"

Pemuda penggila _oha-asa_ itu mengangguk, "Bagaimana? Mau, _nodayo_?"

Kuroko diam sejenak, matanya memperhatikan liputan persiapan ferstival besar itu dengan penuh perhatian, ia sama sekali tak berkedip sejak tadi, "Midorima-kun akan pakai _yukata_?" tanya Kuroko,

"Ka-kalau kau maunya begitu aku akan pakai, _nodayo_ ," ujar Midorima sembari menaikkan kacamatanya, "Aku juga mau pakai, Midorima-kun. Oh, tapi aku tidak mungkin pulang ke rumah hanya untuk mengambil Yukata, kan? Hm, bagaimana ini?"

Kuroko menggosok dagunya, mencoba mencari pemecahan dari permasalahan yang ia ciptakan sendiri. "Kau bisa pakai punyaku, _nanodayo_. Jangan khawatir," tangan kiri Midorima terulur mengusap kepala Kuroko lembut.

"Aku boleh memakainya?" Kuroko berusaha memastikan, anggukan lembut ia dapat dari Midorima yang beranjak dari sofa bersama mangkuk dan gelas kosongnya menuju dapur. Selanjutnya suara keran yang mengalir terdengar, bercampur dengan nyanyian jangkrik yang terdengar samar-samar.

"Bagaimana?" Midorima yang tampaknya baru selesai membasuh piring kotor kembali menanyai Kuroko sembari mengelap tangan basahnya dengan serbet yang diambilnya di meja makan, "Baiklah, ayo ke Hiratsuka," jawab Kuroko dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

Keputusan telah diambil, keduanya akan ke Hiratsuka untuk merayakan festival yang aslinya berasal dari Tiongkok dan diperkenalkan ke Jepang pada zaman Nara tersebut. Festival yang di tiap-tiap daerahnya memiliki legenda tersendiri itu normalnya dirayakan di malam ke-6 bulan ke-7 atau atau pagi di hari ke-7 bulan ke-7. Sebagian besar upacara dimulai setelah tengah malam (pukul 1 pagi) di hari ke-7 bulan ke-7. Tapi, untuk di Hiratsuka sendiri sejak dahulu memang dirayakan besar-besaran pada malam ke-7 hari ke-7.

Di tengah malam bintang-bintang naik mendekati zenith, dan merupakan saat bintang Altair, bintang Vega, dan galaksi Bima Sakti paling mudah dilihat. Banyak yang berharap hujan tak turun malam itu, karena jika terjadi itu artinya Orihime dan Hikoboshi tak dapat bertemu. Hujan yang turun di malam Tanabata sendiri mendapat sebutan sebut _Sairuiu._

Setelah memasang batang bambu yang akan menjelma menjadi pohon harapan nantinya di halaman belakang, Midorima dan Kuroko segera memilah barang di gudang untuk mencari _yukata_ yang akan mereka kenakan nantinya.

"Ini," Midorima menyerahkan plastik bening berisikan _yukata_ pada Kuroko, "Kau bisa memasangnya sendiri, _nodayo_?"

Kuroko menerimanya dengan mata berbinar, "Um, ku pikir aku bisa,"

"Aku ada di kamarku jika kau butuh bantuan, _nanodayo_ ," ujar Midorima sembari berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di ujung lorong, sementara Kuroko beralih ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas.

Cahaya matahari yang mulai menguning masuk melalui jendela kamar Midorima yang tidak tertutup oleh tirai. Sosok kulit basah Midorima yang tengah diseka dengan handuk terpantul jelas di cermin. Sepertinya habis mandi.

Tak lama setelah itu, ia pun mengeluarkan _yukata_ berwarna cokelat muda dengan garis vertikal lurus berwarna putih yang jaraknya cukup rapat antara satu sama lain dari dalam plastik transparan yang tak jauh beda dengan yang ia berikan pada Kuroko tadi.

Tanpa ada kendala yang berarti, Midorima memasangkan _yukata_ berbahan dingin tersebut pada tubuh tingginya, begitu juga dengan _koshihimo_ serta _obi_ , semua ia pasang dengan cepat dan rapi pastinya. Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah merapikan rambutnya di depan cermin dan menyemprot kan sedikit parfum pada tubuhnya. Dan _voila_ , jadilah seorang pemuda tampan berkacamata yang siap berkencan.

Yang kurang hanyalah teman kencannya.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Oh, itu dia, yang dibicarakan datang.

"Midorima-kun, tolong buka pintunya," seru orang yang berada di balik pintu, dengan segera Midorima segera berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan membuka pintunya lebar-lebar. Dan ia pun mendapati pemandangan Kuroko Tetsuya yang mengenakan _yukata_ miring sana, miring sini, sampai-sampai dadanya terlihat dengan jelas. _Koshihimo_ nya terlalu longgar, _obi_ miliknya sendiri masih tersampir pada lengannya,

"Midorima-kun, tolong aku pakai _yukata_. Aku tidak—"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kuroko? Mengenakan _yukata_ seperti itu!? Kalau masuk angin bagaimana, _nodayo_?" teriak Midorima dengan raut wajah setengah marah yang membuat Kuroko kaget, "Mi-Midorima-kun?"

Tangan Midorima dengan cepat menarik Kuroko masuk ke dalam kamar, membuka ikatan pada pinggangnya dan segera memasangkan pakaian itu pada tubuh si mungil dengan benar. Kuroko sempat agak takut karena diteriaki seperti itu, tapi mendengar Midorima yang menggerutu tentang kesehatan dan lain-lain selama proses pemasangan _yukata_ membuat Kuroko mengerti bahwa Midorima melakukannya karena khawatir.

"Terimakasih, Midorima-kun," ujar Kuroko sembari mematut diri di depan cermin, "Oh, Kuroko, rambutmu berantakan, _nodayo_."

Midorima merapikan helaian biru itu perlahan, menatanya dengan sedemikian rupa. Tiap-tiap helainya terasa sangat lembut, aroma sampo yang menguar membuat hidung Midorima terusik, desiran aneh ia rasakan di dalam tubuhnya ketika ia merapikan surai biru milik Kuroko.

"Midorima-kun? Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Kuroko ketika sadar bahwa Midorima mengambil waktu yang kelewat lama hanya untuk merapikan rambutnya. "O-oh, maafkan aku, _nanodayo_." Midorima dengan segera menarik tangannya dari surai biru muda Kuroko.

Ia kemudian beralih menuju meja nakas yang berada di dekat tempat tidurnya, mengambil dompet cokelatnya, "Ayo berangkat," Midorima langsung menarik tangan Kuroko.

"Midorima-kun,"

"Ada apa, _nodayo?_ "

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sangat sering menggenggam tanganku, ya." Kuroko mengucapkan hal itu tanpa rasa berdosa sedikit pun, Midorima sendiri sudah mulai dipenuhi semburat merah wajahnya.

"I-itu karena..." pemuda dengan kelereng _emerald_ pada matanya itu menoleh ke arah Kuroko sebentar, "Itu karena aku tidak ingin jauh-jauh darimu, _nodayo_. Kau keberatan?"

Semburat merah tampak tiba-tiba mampir di pipi pucat Kuroko, walau hanya setitik dan samar, tapi siapa pun pasti bisa menemukannya di sana, "Tidak apa-apa, Midorima-kun," balas Kuroko sembari mengeratkan genggamannya.

Ketika keduanya baru saja hendak memakai _geta_ dan membuka pintu depan, suara melengking yang sedang tak ingin Midorima dengar saat itu datang menginterupsi.

"KUROKOCCHI! MIDORIMACCHI! PERMISI, SSU!"

Dengan dahi berkedut kesal, Midorima pun membuka pintu depan lebar-lebar, wajah berseri Kise langsung mereka temui ketika pintu tersebut terbuka lebar, di belakang si pirang itu berdirilah Akashi, Aomine, dan Murasakibara yang tampak keren dengan _yukata_ dan _jinbei_ masing-masing, Kise senditi juga mengenakan _yukata_ dengan warna biru tua bermotif bunga matahari dengan ukuran yang berbeda di beberapa tempat yang berbeda pula, pola digambar dengan teknik pointilis sehingga bukannya meninggalkan kesan _girly_ , melainkan maskulin, cocok untuk si model berisik ini.

"Ayo rayakan _tanabata_ bersamaa, ssu!" ujar Kise riang pada Kuroko.

"Akashi bawa _somen_ untuk kita semua, dan ini bambu untuk membuat _nagashi somen_ ," ujar Aomine yang menenteng beberapa bilah bambu yang telah dibelah dua.

"Kurochin, ayo makan _somen_ sampai puas," ajak Murasakibara sambil mengusap kepala Kuroko pelan.

Midorima mengurut dahinya kesal, bisa-bisanya ia mendapatkan gangguan seperti ini di saat seperti ini, kawan-kawannya ini benar-benar tahu ya cara menghancurkan momentum berharganya.

"Maaf, Akashi. Tapi kami baru saja akan pergi ke Hiratsuka saat ini, _nanodayo_ ," kata Midorima sambil menatap Akashi yang sudah pasti otak dari semua serangan ini.

"Hiratsuka katamu?" tanya Akashi, Midorima mengangguk.

"Hee, jadi karena kalian mau pergi, maka tidak bisa merayakan festival bersama kami begitu?" Akashi melipat kedua tangannya, "Coba kau pikir lagi, Midorima, Kuroko, untuk mencapai Hiratsuka kalian harus menempuh perjalanan sejauh kira-kira 62,6 kilometer, waktu selama 1 jam 56 menit, dan menghabiskan biaya sebesar 1140 yen, tidakkah akan lebih baik jika kalian bisa menghemat semua ini?"

Kuroko mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, seolah setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Akashi. Kuroko, jangan dengarkan dia, dia hanya ingin merusak kencan kalian, jangan dengarkan dia!

"Hm, hm, semua itu melelahkan, ssu! Jadi, ayo kita merayakan festival di sini saja, ssu! Aominecchi akan bangun _nagashi somen_ di halaman belakang Midorimacchi!" Kise langsung menangkap lengan kecil Kuroko yang dibalut kain putih dengan garis vertikal biru muda yang jaraknya jarang-jarang, "Saa! Ayo kita berpesta, ssu!"

Tanpa mendengarkan lagi pendapat dari Midorima selaku tuan rumah saat itu, mereka semua langsung menerobos masuk dan mengacak-acak halaman belakangnya—termasuk Kuroko yang diseret Kise masuk ke dalam.

* * *

Keenam siswa SMP itu berkumpul membuat lingkaran, Kuroko, Midorima, dan Akashi memilih duduk di teras, sementara sisanya berdiri di bawah. Kise menepukkan tangannya beberapa kali, "Baiklah, mari kita mulai festival bintang kita, ssu! Sayang sekali Momoicchi tidak bisa hadir karena sakit,tapi sudahlah, mari kita bersenang-senang, ssu!"

Pemuda itu mengayun-ayunkan tangannya di udara, antusias sekali. Mirip anak SD yang akan melakukan perjalanan wisata bersama teman-teman sekolahnya.

"Sebagai permulaan, ayo kita mulai dari menulis harapan kita masing-masing, ssu! Untuk Aominecchi dan Murasakibaracchi, sana bangun dulu jalur untuk _somen_ nya, ssu. Kalian bisa tulis harapan kalian setelah itu!"

"Heh, sejak kapan kau jadi suka menyuruh-nyuruh orang seperti Akashi, Kise?" Aomine membuang wajahnya dengan malas mendengar Kise sok memberinya titah, mau main menirukan Akashi memangnya?

Murasakibara mengangguk setuju, "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak Kisechin saja yang bikin," ujarnya sambil mencomot _maiubo_ ketiganya di sana.

Perdebatan antara ketiganya pun di mulai. Mereka saling tunjuk-menunjuk, saling suruh-menyuruh untuk mendirikan jalur untuk _somen_ mengalir mereka. Akashi menghela nafas, tak tahan dengan keributan yang terjadi, "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kalian bertiga saja yang bangun?"

Ketiganya berhenti berdebat dan segera menoleh ke arah Akashi, "Akashicchi juga bantu, ssu!"

"Itu benar, kau hanya menyuruh-nyuruh orang bisanya," sahut Aomine mendukung pernyataan Kise. "Kalian berdua, barusan bilang apa?" hawa mengerikan dari Akashi mulai terasa, membuat siapa pun yang merasakannya bergidik ngeri menelan ludah canggung.

"Oooh, benar juga, aku hampir lupa, ssu!" Kise tiba-tiba berteriak, membuat aura super mencekam yang mengalir dari Akashi yang hampir masuk mode mata belang terhenti. Pemuda pirang itu kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. "Ini," ia sodorkan kotak berbalut ketas berwarna hijau itu pada Midorima, "Selamat ulang tahun, Midorimacchi!"

Midorima menerimanya, "Terima kasih, _nanodayo_."

"Ini hadiah dari ku, Midorima. Mungkin bukan hal yang spesial, tapi terimalah," Akashi ikut-ikutan memberikan hadiah padanya, Murasakibara pun turut menyodorkan sekantong keripik kentang rasa rumput laut.

Yang paling payah adalah Aomine, dengan santainya pemuda yang hampir tak tampak di tengah gelapnya malam itu dengan santainya berkata, "Oh, kau hari ini ulang tahun, Midorima?"

Dasar teman karbitan, bisa-bisanya lupa dengan ulang tahun teman sendiri.

"Aominecchi payah, masa kau lupa tentang ulang tahunnya Midorimacchi, sih!?" Kise mulai menghardik pemuda yang terselamatkan oleh cahaya lampu taman yang ada di halaman belakang rumah Midorima itu, "Maaf, maaf, nanti hadianya menyusul saja, deh." Aomine melipat tangannya ke belakang kepala, berkata seperti itu tanpa adanya rasa menyesal sedikit pun.

Midorima tampak senang, diletakkannya hadiah-hadiah itu di sisi kirinya bersama dengan kipas yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membunuh hawa panas, tak ia hiraukan Aomine yang mengesalkan itu. Karena, saat ini ada hadiah dari seseorang yang sedang ia tunggu.

"Ba-bagaimana denganmu, Kuroko? Tak ingin mengatakan apapun padaku, _nodayo_?" tanya Midorima berharap mendapat setidaknya ucapan selamat dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Eh, aku tidak ingat kalau Midorima-kun hari ini berulang tahun," ujar Kuroko sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal dengan polosnya.

Suasana hening seketika, Kise dan Aomine yang tadinya ribut langsung mingkem, Akashi segera menarik anak buahnya itu menjauhi Midorima yang tengah patah hatinya itu. Walau kelihatannya mereka ini senang sekali mengganggu hubungan Kuroko dan Midorima, tapi diam-diam pasukan penyayang Kuroko Tetsuya itu simpatik juga akhirnya pada Midorima yang menjadi korban ketidak pekaan pemuda biru muda manis itu.

Angin malam berhembus canggung menggoyangkan pohon bambu yang masih belum digantungi apapun di sana pelan. Hembusannya juga turut menerbangkan kepingan hati Midorima yang sudah bertaburan ke sana kemari.

"Tidak, tidak, aku bohong, kok," ujar Kuroko tiba-tiba, dari balik punggungnya, ia meleuarkan sebuah kotak yang diikat itu biru muda yang ukurannya cukup besar—entah sejak kapan benda persegi itu ada di sana.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Midorma-kun. Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu," Kuroko menyodorkan hadianya dengan sedikit senyuman di wajah.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Midorima menerima kotak itu, entah bagaiamana cara pemuda hijau untuk menggambarkan perasaa senangnya saat itu, apa pun itu, saking bahagianya ia merasa dikirim ke surga pun sudah tak apa saat ini—tunggu, jangan begitu karena masih ada satu misi yang tersisa untuk dilakukan.

"Boleh ku buka, _nodayo_?" Kurok mengangguk, jemari Midorima pun membuka ikatan pita itu dengan hati-hati, seolah-olah pita itu akan putus jika ia memperlakukannya terlalu kasar. Penutup kotak pun dibukanya dengan sangat hati-hati, bagai mengangkat kaca yang begitu rapuh dan dapat pecah kapan saja.

Sesosok patung katak berukuran sedang menyembul keluar ketika tutupnya terbuka, makhluk hijau itu sepertinya terbuat dari keramik, seperti bahan yang digunakan untuk membuat celengan. Patung itu membawa Midorima menuju ingatan hari itu, hari di mana ia mengambil langkah pertamanya.

"Kerosuke?" Midorima mengangkat replika itu, "Maaf, apakah Midorima-kun tidak menyukainya?" tanya Kuroko khawatir, ia takut Midorima tak senang atas hadiah yang ia berikan.

"Midori—"

"Terima kasih, Kuroko. Dia benar-benar mirip dengan Kerosuke yang kau pecakan hari itu, _nodayo_. Jangan-jangan selama ini kau terus memikirkannya?"

Mata mereka bertemu beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Kuroko undur diri duluan dengan menunduk dan memalingkan matanya, "Aku tidak bisa tidur dan selalu merasa bersalah setiap kali melihat wajah Midorima-kun. Jadi, aku..."

Midorima yang jarang-jarang tertawa itu tiba-tiba saja terkekeh, tangan kirinya ia ulurkan mengacak surai lembut Kuroko dengan gemasnya, "Terima kasih, aku sangat senang, _nodayo_ ,"

Tangan Kuroko menepis milik Midorima dari kepalanya, tindakan itu menimbulkan tanda tanya besar pada diri Midorima, apakah dia baru saja melakukan hal yang salah?

"Jangan begitu, Midorima-kun. Aku tidak mau rambut yang sudah ditata oleh Midorima dengan susah payah jadi berantakan," tukas Kuroko sembari merapikan rambutnya.

"Kalau begitu tinggal ku rapikan saja lagi, _nanodayo_. Kalau itu untukmu, berapa kali pun aku akan melakukannya," Midorima mengatakan hal itu dengan penuh keyakinan, matanya menatap lurus ke arah manik biru muda cerah milik Kuroko.

"Midorima-kun," ujar Kuroko, "Ada apa, _nodayo_?"

Pemuda mungil itu menundukkan kepala kecilnya agak dalam, seolah mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu, "Jangan mengucapkan hal seperti itu sambil menatap mataku langsung, aku jadi malu..."

Pandangan keduanya sempat bertemu sejenak, hal itu pun memicu reaksi kimia yang sukses membuat keduanya kembali memerah dan segera berpaling.

"Midorimacchi! Ambilkan kami sumpit dan mangkuk, dong!" pinta Kise yang tampaknya hampir selesai dengan _somen_ mengalir mereka di sana, "Se-sebentar!"

Midorima bangkit dari duduknya, bergegas menuju dapur, "Ku-Kuroko,"

"Apakah kau keberatan kalau aku minta bantuanmu, _nodayo_?"

"Sama sekali tidak, Midorima-kun."

Keduanya kemudian bahu membahu membawa tumpukan mangkuk dan sumpit dari dapur menuju halaman belakang. Saus encer yang akan dimakan bersama mienya sudah dituang ke dalam mangkuk masing-masing, air pun telah mengaliri bilah-bilah bambu yang disusun menyerupai saluran air. _Somen_ pertama siap diluncurkan Aomine dari atas sana.

Sumpit yang ada di tangan mereka telah siap menjepit mie yang meluncur turun, " _Somen_ pertama datang!"

Mie itu meluncur dengan mulusnya mengikuti jalur bambu yang tersedia. Kuroko menggerak-gerakkan sumpitnya untuk memangkap mie tersebut namun sayangnya ia kurang cekatan dan akhirnya mise pertaman itu jatuh ke tangan Murasakibara.

Aomine terus meluncurkan mie-mie berikutnya, perebutan mie pun tak dapat terhindarkan. Kuroko yang terus menerus mencoba mendapatkan _somen_ yang mengalir itu terus-terusan gagal. Ketika kawan-kawannya sudah asik menyeruput mie mereka yang telah direndam dengn saus, anak itu hanya bisa mencurutkan bibirnya kesal.

Tapi ia tak menyerah secepat itu, begitu _somen_ berikutnya datang Kuroko dengan sigap menggerakkan sumpitnya. Namun, lagi-lagi umpan habis ikan tak dapat. Mie itu dengan mudahnya melewati jepitan sumpit Kuroko.

Ia menghela nafas panjang, kesal, ada. Marah pun, ada. Ia lapar, ia ingin makan _somen_ juga. Kedua tangannya menggenggam mangkuk dan sumpitnya erat, melampiaskan kekesalannya pada dua barang tak berdosa itu.

Ketika ia tengah kesal-kesalnya, tiba-tiba ada _somen_ terbang ke arahnya—tidak, bukan terbang, seseorang membawakannya untuk Kuroko.

"Ini, cepat buka mulutmu, _nodayo_ ," ujar Midorima, dengan patuh Kuroko pun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar sementara Midorima memasukkan mie tangkapannya ke dalam mulut Kuroko.

"Enak?" Kuroko mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Midorima-kun."

"Aku hanya kasihan melihatmu karena tak kunjung dapat _somen_ jadi aku ambilkan saja, _nanodayo_ ," ujar Midorima seraya mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, "Iya, aku tahu kalau Midorima-kun itu memang orang baik."

Mendengar hal itu yang dibicarakan langsung menoleh dengan wajah yang mulai memerah. "A-apa yang kau bicara-kun, _nanodayo_!?"

"Midorima-kun, tolong ambilkan _somen_ itu!" Kuroko menunjuk mie yang baru saja dilepaskan Aomine, berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Midorima pun segera menggerakkan sumpitnya untuk menjemput tepung yang sudah menjelma menjadi benda kenyal panjang itu, ia harus bersaing dengan Kise yang tampaknya juga mengincar mie itu. Untungnya Midorima lebih gesit, kemenangan untuknya, ialah yang mendapatkan mie itu.

"Ini," pemuda bersurai hijau itu kembali menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut Kuroko, yang disuapi menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Selanjutnya itu, Midorima-kun!"

Mulai dari saat itu, Midorima pun menjadi penangkap mie pribadi Kuroko. Melihat temannya suap-suapan di depan mereka, membuat Akashi menggenggam sumpitnya hingga patah dua.

"A-Akashicchi, tenanglaah, ssu!" Kise mencoba menenangkan kapten mereka itu, sebisa mungkin menjauhkannya dari pintu masuk menuju mode mata belang mengerikannya itu.

"Kalian berdua, _stop_ , ssu!" pemuda pirang itu segera menghentikan acara suap-suapan antara Midorima dan Kuroko, meredakan api pembakar hati Akashi dan yang lain. "Ini," Kise menyodorkan _tanzaku_ dengan warna hijau dan hitam pada kedua remaja itu.

"Tulislah sesuatu dan gantung di sana, ssu!"

"Kise-kun dan yang lainnya?" tanya Kuroko setelah menerima kertas yang Kise berikan padanya, "Kami? Kami sudah menggantungnya sejak tadi, ssu! Tuh lihat~"

Dan benar saja di pohon bambu itu sudah tergantung 4 kertas dengan warna berbeda.

"Tetsu, kau boleh tulis harapanmu di sana. Ini biar kami yang bereskan!" ujar Aomine mengacungkan jempolnya pada Kuroko, "Terima kasih, Aomine-kun."

"Kau Midorima, karena ini ulang tahunmu aku izinkan kau berduaan dengan Tetsuku, lain kali tidak akan ku biarkan!" seru Aomine sambil menunjuk Midorima dengan jari telunjuknya, "A-Apa yang kau bicarakan, _nodayo_!" Midorima berlalu sambil menaikkan kacamatanya canggung.

Keduanya kini duduk bersampingan di teras, mencoba memikirkan harapan apa yang pantas digantung pada pohon harapan. Mereka hanya diam, memperhatikan langit yang bertabur bintang.

"Sepertinya malam ini tidak akan turun hujan, ya," ujar Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Ooh.. sepertinya begitu, _nanodayo_ ,"

Pemuda mungil itu sedikit tersenyum, "Baguslah, Orihime dan Hikoboshi bisa bertemu tahun ini,"

"Ya, bagus untuk mereka, _nanodayo_." Midorima ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Midorima-kun menulis apa?" tanya Kuroko sambil menunjuk _tanzaku_ hijau milik Midorima, pemuda berkacamata itu buru-buru menyembunyikan kertas miliknya itu, tak ingin Kuroko tahu akan harapan yang ia tulis di sana. "A-aku belum bisa menentukannya, _nodayo_ ," bohong pemuda itu sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit.

"Hm, kebetulan, aku juga sama," ujar Kuroko sembari menatap langit yang sama.

Keduanya kembali tenggelaman dalam kesunyian, diam dalam lamunan masing-masing. Ketika keduanya sibuk duduk termenung di sana, Kise dan yang lainnya tampak asik bermain kembang api di sana. Sesekali ia berteriak pada Midorima dan Kuroko, mengajak keduanya untuk ikut bermain. Tapi ajakan itu hanya dibalas dengan gelengan singkat dari keduanya.

Kuroko menghela nafas, ia memeluk kedua lututnya erat, "Midorima-kun,"

"Aku... sepertinya sedang jatuh cinta,"

Dan saat itu juga, Midorima merasa nafasnya tercekat dan dadanya terasa sesak. Kuroko, jatuh cinta? Pada siapa? Bagaimana bisa?

"Ja-jatuh cinta?" ulang Midorima, Kuroko mengangguk.

Secara mendadak, suasana berubah canggung di sana, terutama bagi Midorima itu sendiri.

"Awalnya kami tidak terlalu dekat, tapi karena sebuah kecelakaan, aku dan dia tiba-tiba jadi selalu bersama." Kuroko melepaskan pelukan pada lututnya, membiarkan kedua kakinya terjulur ke bawah.

"Dia sangat baik, tapi kadang sulit jujur pada perasaannya sendiri. Hal itu membuatku jadi gemas sendiri padanya," Kuroko terkekeh ketika mengatakan hal itu.

"Dia tinggi, gagah, dan bisa diandalkan. Dia selalu ada di sana untuk menolongku, membuatku merasa tenang dan nyaman. Lengannya besar sekali, begitu juga telapak tangannya, tapi dia benar-benar orang yang hangat. Rasanya..."

Kuroko menoleh ke arah Midorima sembari tersenyum, "Aku ingin terus bersamanya,"

Semburat merah lantas langsung hinggap pada pipi Midorima, entah kenapa senyuman Kuroko yang misterius itu selalu bisa menyihirnya menjadi kikuk dan payah. Senyumannya itu seakan memiliki mantra tersendiri. Dan Midorima menyukai senyuman itu.

Pemuda mungil yang kadang selalu bertahan dengan wajah datar namun sangat manis ketika tersenyum itu kembali melanjutkan dialognya, kembali berkisah tentang orang yang ia sukai ini terhadap Midorima.

"Kami sempat pergi bersama, kemudian dia bilang padaku bahwa dia akan terus bersamaku, aku boleh datang ke tempatnya sesukaku. Midorima-kun, apakah itu artinya dia juga menyukaiku...?"

Manik _emerald_ Midorima mengecil, matanya terbuka lebar, dia tidak bodoh, dia ingat, dia tahu betul siapa yang mengucapkan kalimat itu pada Kuroko. Ya, dia mengenal orang yang mengucapkan hal itu dengan baik.

"Kalau dia juga menyukaiku aku pasti akan sangat bahagia," Kuroko kembali menatap langit.

"Kuroko..."

"A-aku akan menggantungkan harapanku dulu, Midorima-kun," belum sempat Kuroko bangkit dari duduknya, Midorima dengan cepat menangkap tangannya, mata keduanya bertemu, saling memandang satu sama lain. Hangat tubuh yang mengalir, detak jantung yang bagai genderang samar-samar terdengar di antara keributan yang dipicu Kise yang tengah bermain kembang api.

Keringat yang mengalir dari pelipis masing-masing, rasa gugup datang entah darimana membuat Midorima meneguk air ludahnya dalam-dalam. "Kuroko!"

"A-ada apa, Midorima-kun?"

"Aku..."

"Yosh, ini dia kembang api utamanya, ssu!"

"Aku menyukaimu, _nodayo_!" Suara gemuruh kembang api yang mekar di langit malam menutupi suara hati Midorima, menyamarkan perasaannya yang akhirnya bisa tersampaikan.

Apakah dia mendengarnya? Apakah terdengar? Ataukah suaranya tak jelas karena suara kembang api barusan? Perasaannya tak tersampaikan dengan benar?

Apakah tersampaikan?

Wajah merah Kuroko terlihat jelas oleh Midorima, mulutnya yang terbuka lebar, dan matanya yang membulat. Semua itu dapat ditangkap oleh netra Midorima dengan jelas. Tangan mereka masih bertautan, keringat yang mengalir membuatnya menjadi lengket. Debar jantung yang tampaknya tak akan kembali normal dalam waktu dekat. Ah, suasananya canggung sekali.

"Midorima-kun..." gumam Kuroko.

Di tengah suasana yang mungkin bisa dikatakan cukup kasmaran itu, Midorima meneguk air ludahnya, mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian yang ia punya.

Jarak yang ada di antara mereka dieleminasi sedikit demi sedikit, Midorima mendekatkan tubuhnya perlahan. Kuroko terdiam, wajahnya masih merah sama seperti tadi, tak bisa bergerak, masih diam dalam posisi yang sama, seolah menunggu Midorima datang kepadanya.

Detak jantungnya semakin menggila, rasanya organ terbesar dalam tubuhnya itu bisa melompat dari mulut kapan saja atau bahkan pecah di dalam sana pun bukannya tidak mungkin. Desiran aneh yang membuat Midorima tak nyaman terasa semakin pekat bersamaan dengan aliran darah yang mengalir menuju kepalanya semakin cepat.

Wajah merah padam bagai tomat tak bisa di sembunyikan lagi, keringat bertetesan bagai air terjun ketika semakin dekat jarak keduanya. Midorima melakukan semua itu dengan begitu lambat, menikmati siksaan yang ia rasakan selama prosesnya bagai seorang masokis sejati. Sedikit lagi, hanya perlu sedikit dorongan dan keberanian untuk menyatukan bibir mereka.

Sedikit lagi, dan keduanya akan bertemu.

Kuroko menutup matanya erat, menyembunyikan perasaan gugup yang tiba-tiba saja datang. Midorima mempererat genggamannya, seolah tak ingin momen indah ini pergi kemana pun.

Jarak bibir mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centi, terus berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Deru nafas Kuroko pun bisa di rasakan oleh Midorima sekarang. Begitu manis dan hangat, sama seperti yang rasakan ketika Kuroko pingsan di pemandian umum waktu itu.

Setengah centi tersisa, tumpukan daging kenyal itu akan segera bertemu dalam, tiga, dua, dan sa—"MIDORIMACCHI! KUROKOCCHI! AYO MAIN KEMBANG API, SSU!"

Sebuah teriakan nyaring menginterupsi keduanya.

Midorima buru-buru menarik tubuhnya mundur, Kuroko pun langsung menarik tangan kirinya yang digenggam Midorima erat. Mereka berdua segera mundur sebelum ciuman pertama itu terlaksana.

Helaan nafas panjang dan berat terdengar bersahutan.

Ketika keduanya sudah mulai tenang, mereka saling bertatapan, ketika debaran jantung yang macam gendang perang ditabuh itu menghilang dan tak terasa lagi.

Senyuman tipis tiba-tiba saja terukir pada wajah polos Kuroko, dibalas dengan pipi merah Midorima yang langsung saja memalingkan kepalanya, seperti biasa.

Kuroko mengangkat pantatnya, beranjak dari duduknya. "Midorima-kun, ayo," ajak Kuroko sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada Midorima.

Pemuda bersurai hijau itu terdiam sejenak, memandangi wajah manis Kuroko dengan seksama. Tapi kemudian uluran itu ia terima juga akhirnya, "Ayo, _nanodayo_ ,"

Keduanya segera bergabung dengan yang lain setelah menggantungkan kertas harapan mereka pada batang bambu di sana. Berharap Tuhan akan menjawabnya nanti.

Midorima mungkin sempat dongkol dan marah pada Kise dan teriakan menyebalkannya yang selalu sukses menginterupsi momen manisnya bersama Kuroko, baik itu ketika di kincir ria, dan juga tentang ciuman tadi. Tapi, sudahlah, pikirna pasrah. Ia memang tak boleh berharap yang muluk-muluk, kebersamaan yang seperti biasa saja sudah cukup. Selama pemuda manis itu berada dalam jangauannya dan senyuman polosnya masih dapat ditangkap netra setiap saat, itu saja sudah cukup untuk dirinya.

Terlebih lagi, jika bukan karena Kise, ia mungkin tidak akan bisa bersama Kuroko selama tujuh hari penuh seperti ini. Mungkin, ia harus memberikannya sesuatu nanti sebagai pengharnaan.

"Kise," panggil Midorima, "Ada apa, Midorimacchi? Mau coba kembang api yang lain, ssu?" tawarnya sembari menyodorkan kembang api lainnya.

"Terima kasih, _nodayo_ ," ujar Midorima sembari beranjak bergabung dengan Akashi dan Kuroko yang tampaknya sedang asik membakar kembang api di sana.

Si pirang dengan tindik pada telinga itu terdiam, wajahnya mendadak pucat ketakutan, rupanya mirip dengan orang yang baru saja melihat hantu atau semacamnya. Begitu pucat, ditambah lagi dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir menuju dagunya.

"Oi, Kise, kau baru saja lihat hantu atau apa, heh?" tanya Aomine sembari menjitak kepala Kise kuat, tapi tak ada jeritan atau umpatan seperti biasanya. Tak ada keluhan dari Kise ketika pukulan itu menghantam kepalanya, jika seperti ini, Aomine pun jadi ikut-ikutan takut.

"O-oi, Kise... kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"A-Aominecchi... ba-barusan... Mi-Midorimacchi bilang terima kasih padaku, ssu..."

"Ha-aah? Si _tsundere_ itu? Bilang terima kasih!? Yang benar saja?!"

Kise mengangguk cepat, "Itu benar, ssu! Dia bilang terima kasih padaku, ssu!"

"Mu-mungkin kepalanya terbentun sesuatu!" seru Aomine tiba-tiba, "O-oh, benar juga, ssu! Mungkin seseorang memukul kepalanya dengan kuat barusan, ssu!"

Keduanya kemudian tertawa canggung bersamaan, mencoba membuang rasa takut yang mereka ciptakan sendiri itu jauh-jauh.

"Minechin dan Kisechin kenapa?" Murasakibara bertanya pada Akashi sembari melahap _maiubo_ nya, Akashi hanya angkat pundak tidak tahu, "Sudah, jangan perdulikan mereka, biarkan saja," ujarnya sembari kembali bergabung dengan Kuroko bermain kembali api.

Ya, itu benar. Biarkan saja keduanya larut dalam suasana horor yang mereka buat sendiri itu. Yang harus kalian lakukan sekarang hanyalah menikmai malam perayaan ini dengan hati gembira walau mungkin ada satu-dua hal yang tak berjalan sesuai harapan.

Bukan begitu, Kuroko, Midorima?

* * *

The End

* * *

A/N : Halo. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama, ini dia chapter terakhir dari fanfiksi 'One Week Lovers'. Saya sama sekali tak ingin membuat kalian semua menunggu lama, tapi apa daya kondisi kesehatan yang tak mendukung membuat saya tak dapat melanjutkan kisah ini. Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Hm, pada chapter terakhir ini akhirnya Midorima berhasil menyatakan pesaannya, tapi sayang adegan ciumannya harus tertahan karena teriakan Kise lagi-lagi menginterupsi, kasihan sekali. Mohon maaf jika rasanya aneh, mengecewakan, tidak sesuai dengan harapan, atau semacamnya. Kritik dan saran akan selalu saya terima, jangan ragu untuk membully saya di kotak review.

Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya selama ini. Terima kasih untuk 7 hari berharga yang telah kalian berikan pada saya. Sampai jumpa lagi.

* * *

Omake

* * *

Midorima menghela nafas panjang, liburan musim panas sudah di depan mata tapi ia sama sekali tak dapat kesempatan untuk bersama Kuroko karena berbagai macam hal.

Adiknya tertidur pulas di pangkuannya, memeluk boneka kelinci berwarna merah muda pemberian sang kakak dengan eratnya. Tangan Midorima sesekali mengusap kepala sang adik lembut, berfantasi bahwa yang ia usap itu adalah kepala Kuroko Tetsuya yang memiliki surai biru muda lembut nan wangi.

Tujuh hari berharga itu berakhir begitu saja tanpa ia sadari. Sebelum sempat ia menikmatinya, tau-tau ia sudah harus mengantar Kuroko pulang ke rumah. Ah, ia harap orang tuanya pergi sedikit lebih lama, tapi, itu bukan berarti Midorima membenci ayah dan ibunya, bukan seperti itu. Midorima hanya ingin rumah kosong lebih lama agar ia bisa jadikan itu alasa untuk bersama Kuroko.

Hah, dasar _tsundere_ , langsung bilang saja kalau mau berduaan apa susahnya, sih.

Ponsel Midorima tiba-tiba saja berdering, getarannya membuat si hijau sadar dari lamunannya akan Kuroko. Sebuah _e-mail_ masuk rupanya, tanpa buang waktu Midorima pun segera membaca isi pesan yang ternyata adalah kiriman dari Kuroko.

Sungguh isinya membuat Midorima ingin jungkir balik saat itu juga. Setelah menurunkan sang adik dari pangkuannya ke atas sofa, pemuda berkacamata itu pun segera berlari menuju kamarnya, mengemaskan pakaian dan berlari seperti orang kesetanan meninggalkan rumah.

Begitu sampai di tempat tujuan, Midorima pun segera menekan belnya. Menunggu sang pemilik rumah keluar membukakan pintu pagar untuknya. Sosok yang didambakan datang juga, seorang pemuda manis yang mengenakan kaos oblong berwarna hijau dan celana pendek selutut berjalan menghampirinya.

Pintu pagar dibuka perlahan, menimbulkan bunyi derit yang membuat telinga merasa digelitik, izin untuk masuk di berikan, Midorima pun segera masuk ke dalam pekarangan keluarga Kuroko tersebut. Berdiri diam sejenak menunggu pemuda yang membukakannya pagar selesai menutupnya kembali.

Keduanya kemudian masuk ke dalam bersama, sambutan hangat dari seorang wanita paruh baya yang tampak masih berseri wajahnya di dapat Midorima ketika baru hendak duduk di ruang tamu.

Teh gandum dingin yang tergeletak di atas meja di hadapannya tampak menunggu untuk di minum, meminta segera diteguk sebelum es yang mendinginkannya mencair semua.

"Jadi," Kuroko duduk di hadapan Midorima, "Midorima-kun ada apa datang kemari?"

Meminum tehnya seteguk, Midorima segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku, "Aku datang menjawab pesan ini, _nodayo_."

Kuroko memperhatikan _e-mail_ itu dengan seksama, oh, itu yang tadi dia kirim.

"Midorima-kun, aku tidak yakin kalau kau membaca pesan itu sampai habis atau tidak," ujar Kuroko sembari menggaruk pipinya bingung.

"A-Apa maksudmu, _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima gugup, jujur saja, ia hanya membacanya setengah dan bukannya sampai habis. Apa ini, apakah Kuroko mengerjainya?

"Pesan itu, aku menulis di sana kalau orang tuaku akan pergi liburan dan aku ingin Midorima-kun menemaniku di sini, selama liburan musim panas."

Selama liburan musim panas, selama liburan musim panas, selama liburan musim panas.

Kalimat itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Midorima, menghantuinya bagai teror yang bisa membuatnya ingin menenggelamkan diri ke dalam bak mandi sekarang juga.

"Midorima-kun, sebegitu inginnya kah menghabiskan waktu bersamaku sampai-sampai datang kemari sekarang padahal liburan musim panas masih satu minggu lagi?"

Pemuda bersurai hijau itu buru-buru membaca kembali isi pesan dari Kuroko itu, dan benar saja, di sana Kuroko menuliskan selama liburan musim panas dan ia malah datang sekarang. Oh, astaga, Midorima sangat ingin menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat saat ini.

"A-aku hanya datang lebih cepat karena aku khawatir padamu, _nodayo_! Bu-bukan karena hal lain, _nanodayo_. Ja-jangan salah paham!"

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, dasar _tsundere_ , padahal kalau Midorima bicara jujur Kuroko juga tidak akan marah kok.

"Iya, aku mengerti." Kuroko bangkit dari duduknya, "Jadi, sekarang mau bagaimana? Pulang ke rumah? Atau langsung mulai menginap dari hari ini?"

Berdehem, Midorima mencoba mengumpulkan kembali semua karismanya yang sempat terlempar jauh ke sana, dengan wajah merah yang menggemaskan, bahkan tanpa menatap lurus ke arah Kuroko, pemuda pemalu itu pun memutuskan untuk mengambil pilihan kedua.

"Aku akan menginap di sini mulai hari ini, _nodayo_."


End file.
